¿Qué te hice? 2da temporada
by crazydemix
Summary: Continuación de ¿Qué me hiciste?, si no has leído la primera parte, te recomiendo que lo hagas. Jade ha sufrido por el supuesto engaño de Tori, creyendo que esta la había utilizado. Tori sigue buscando la manera de arreglar las cosas con Jade, pero sólo recibe rechazos y maltratos de parte de Jade. Pero cierto día, las cosas cambian, ¿qué pasará? ¿Jade y Tori regresarán?
1. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

 **TORI**

¿Cómo puedo pasar esto? ¿Cómo terminamos así?

Creí que lo peor que podría pasar sería que Beck se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos por Jade, pero no fue así. Después de ese cambio de cuerpo tan extraño y fuera de lo normal, las cosas fueron un poco rápidas.

No diré que no me gustó, tampoco que me arrepiento. Esos momentos fueron hermosos, maravillosos. Fueron los momentos más maravillosos de mi vida.

Ella fue linda, cariñosa, ella se comportó tan linda, tan... Pero entonces las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Ese día, ese maldito día, ese viernes que se volvió el peor de mi vida.

Todo cambio. Todo se volvió horrible. Jade dejó de hablarme, dejó de verme. Me dejó claro que ella ya no quería nada conmigo. Se alejó y cada que intentaba acercarme a ella, siempre terminaba con lo mismo, ella arrojándome su café a mi cara o tirándome al suelo.

Sé qué le hice mal.

Sé qué debí defender nuestro amor.

Sé qué la estoy perdiendo.

Y ya no sé que hacer.

 **JADE**

Vega. ¡Maldita sea Vega!

Ella se ha burlado de mí, ella es una maldita mentirosa. Jugó conmigo, con mi corazón. Ella simplemente no fue valiente.

Ahora estoy tan destrozada, tan dolida. Me duele el simple hecho de verla, de escucharla y no poder estar con ella. ¿Por qué no puedo estar con ella? ¡Porque no dejaré que se salga con la suya!

No puedo dejar de sentir tanto dolor y tanta irá, tanto enojo. Quisiera golpear a ese chico idiota. A ese maldito que toma a Vega de mano, pero también quisiera golpear a Vega por la estupidez que hizo.

¡Vega merece sufrir!

Vega va a sufrir.

Vega a vivir el dolor en carne propia.

Vega deseara no haber salido ni besado a ese estúpido chico.

 **Y pues el este es el comienzo de la segunda temporada, el final de la primera fue confuso, pero en esta segunda temporada se descubrieran muchas cosas y pasarán otras tantas.** **Espero les guste, y nos leeremos pronto.**


	2. CAPÍTULO UNO

**Canción sugerida "Consequences" de Camila Cabello.**

 _Mi primera venganza se llamaba perdón._

Joaquín Sabina.

 **TORI**

—¿Aún no te habla? —Miro a Beck para suspirar una quinta vez. Regreso mi atención a las papas que he pedido pero que ni siquiera he tocado.

—No —respondo empujando mi plato de papas lejos de mí—. Iré a dejar unas cosas a mi casillero, nos vemos con Sikowits.

Tomo mis cosas y el plato de papas para tirarlo a la basura y salir del asfalto café. No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, mucho menos que me hagan preguntas relacionadas con Jade y lo que pasó. He intentando dejar de sufrir, seguir adelante como Jade lo ha hecho, a su manera, pues ni me habla.

Aún la amo. Aún me duele. Aún sigo esperando que ella me dé la oportunidad de poder explicarle las cosas. ¿Soy tonta por pensar en eso? ¿Me sigo engañando? El engaño, la mentira son cosas que prefiero a esta realidad que me duele cada día más.

Abro mi casillero y me encuentro con una rosa negra, ¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué hay una rosa negra en mi...? ¡¿Alguien abrió mi casillero?! Miro a los lados buscando un miron pero los pasillos están desiertos, ¿entonces? Regreso mi atención a la rosa negra, no hay nada más que una rosa negra.

Acerco la rosa a mi nariz y aspiro profundamente. Conozco el perfume, pero, ¿es posible? ¿No es un engaño de mi mente? Es el perfume que Jade siempre usa, ese perfume que me volvía loca, que me encantaba. Su olor tan misterioso como ella, esta rosa trae ese perfume. El mismo que usa Jade, ¿acaso esto es una broma de algún tonto que quiere verme mal?

Vuelvo a mirar a los lados, pero sólo hay una persona, y es la dueña del perfume que desprende la rosa: Jade. Trago saliva mirando su espléndida espalda, sus piernas, ese pantalón que decidió usar hoy deja muy poco a mi imaginación. Resalta mucho sus curvas y su blusa ajustada también.

Muerdo mi labio agachando mi mirada, deseo algo que ya no es mío pero que lo siento tan mío.

Cierro mis ojos, me giro hacia mi casillero y dejo la rosa en su lugar, quizá sólo sea una broma o una manera de despedirse. No lo sé pero deseo poder abrazar a Jade, poder tener esas conversaciones o por lo menos deseo que ella me diga algo, lo que sea pero que no me ignore, que no haga como si no existo.

Es lo que más duele.

Entro al sólo vacío, aún faltan alrededor de diez minutos para comenzar la clase. El silencio es tan abrumador y me provoca pensar en todo pero también me trae el recuerdo de ese día. El recuerdo de la expresión de Jade, el dolor en sus ojos, el enojo y la impotencia por no poder hacer nada. No sólo ella se sentía así, si hubiera hecho algo ese día, si no hubiera esperado hasta el día siguiente, quizá las cosas serían diferentes, quizá Jade no me ignorara tanto. Tal vez si no hubiera sido tan cobarde ese día hoy no estaría deseando estar en mi cama y llorar.

Tal vez esto esté sintiendo Jade en estos momentos, quizás su dolor sea más grande que el mío, ¿y en que estoy pensando? ¡Claro que le duele más a ella! Ella vio cuando él se acercó a mí y me beso, ella vio que yo no hice nada para alejarlo, ella vio que le sonreí después de ese beso, ella vio que yo no hice nada.

¡Yo no hice nada y espere hasta el día siguiente para hablar con ella! Pero ya era tarde, Jade se alejó y no la culpo. No podría hacerlo. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera encontrado a Jade en esa situación.

Intento alejar cualquier pensamiento de tristeza, aunque es imposible, y abro el cuaderno de apuntes, la última semana no tome ningún apunte y sólo hice garabatos con el nombre de Jade, es lo que he... ¿Qué es esto?

Tomo el pedazo de papel que cayó sobre mis piernas: "Te sigo amando pero también me duele."

Jadeo un poco al darme cuenta del mensaje escrito, ¿Jade? ¿Ella me dejó este mensaje y aquella rosa? ¿Por qué? No comprendo esto y menos si...

—Pensé que sería mejor así. —Me giro sin querer levantar la mirada del mensaje escrito—. Que sería menos doloroso pero no lo es.

—Jade... —susurro su nombre y sé qué me duele pronunciarlo, me duele en el alma.

—Y sé qué así son las cosas, Vega. —Su voz es aún más dolorosa de escuchar, pero ver sus ojos, eso me terminó por matar.

Sus ojos rojos, hinchados, con rastros de lágrimas fue la gota que derramó todo. Ahí me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba, de lo mal que ella la estaba pasando, del dolor que había en sus ojos. Y el imaginar y suponer no sé comparan para nada con el hecjo de ver y apreciar ese dolor. Yo misma lo estoy viviendo en estos momentos, con ese mensaje en mis manos, recordando la rosa, su perfume.

Ella estaba sufriendo más que yo.

—Jade yo... —Su leve negación me indicó que no está listo para hablar. Sus ojos se cerraron y un suspiro tembloroso escapó de sus labios.

Me sentía tan mal por haberle hecho esto a Jade. Ella, una mujer fuerte, segura, fría y despiadada, se había convertido en un mar de lágrimas cargando con su dolor en sus hombros por mí. Por mi culpa, por mi estupidez.

—No. —Su no fue rotundo y antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo, ella sólo salió del salón y me dejó sola. Nuevamente sola.

Suspiro cerrando mis ojos por unos segundos, ¿qué puedo hacer para acercarme a Jade? Está claro que ella dio el primer paso pero, ¿para qué? ¿Un paso para el posible perdón? ¿Un paso para una posible reconciliación? ¿O un paso para el adiós definitivo? Quisiera saber hacia donde va Jade, quisiera unirme a ella, aportar más que una triste mirada y sólo pronunciar su nombre. Realmente quisiera poder hacer más, poder tener acceso nuevamente a su confianza.

Quisiera tenerla una vez más en mis brazos.

Llegar a casa se ha vuelto algo que no odio pero que no disfruto. Antes llegaba y podía estar en mi habitación sin tener que escuchar alguien hablar y hablar de lo perfecto y bello que es. Antes sólo era yo, mi habitación y en ocasiones se unía Jade, pero ya no puedo ni siquiera estar sola en mi habitación sin tener a Jimmy parloteando sobre él y lo que hizo.

Suspiro al encontrar a Jimmy conversando con mi madre, ¿no tiene casa? ¿No tiene padres? Ruedo mis ojos cuando él y mi madre se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y sonrieron en mi dirección. Este día no puede ir peor, ¿cierto?

—Tori, ¿por qué no vienes y...?

—Lo siento mamá, Tori y yo saldremos a comprar algo que necesito. Nos vemos. —Trina toma mi mano y me saca de casa de un tirón, ¿cuándo acordamos ir de compras? No importa, mientras no tenga que estar en el mismo espacio que ese chico voy a donde sea, aun así sea con Trina.

Arrojo mi mochila al asiento trasero y antes de que mamá grite algo desde la puerta, Trina arranca su auto a gran velocidad. Me alegra tener a mi hermana de mi lado en esta situación, con ella acudo cuando no puedo más y siempre terminó llorando en sus brazos, como la priemra noche que pase sin oír ni ver a Jade. Trina no me dejó sola, no me corrió de su lado y lo mejor es que ella se quedó conmigo toda la noche, cuidando de mí y aunque ella no durmió nada, menos yo, la mañana siguiente me ayudo a arreglar el desastre de mi rostro y llevarme a HA.

Me relajo en el asiento y dejo que Trina me lleve a donde sea que tenga planeado ir. Lo último que quiero es volver a... El insistente tono de llamada del celular de Trina llega a mis oídos y sé qué es mamá en busca de una explicación por el desplante al perfecto, pulcro y bello de Jimmy. Si mi madre supiera lo que realmente es Jimmy no estaría tan interesada en juntarme con él.

—Será mejor que apagues el tuyo también —sugiere Trina lanzando su celular al asiento trasero. Saco el mío de mi mochila y sigo la indicación de Trina pero ante de apagarlo, me encuentro con un mensaje de Jade. Es de hace unos minutos.

De: Jade.

Para: Tori.

"¿Aceptas una cena conmigo el sábado? No será en ningún lugar visible, quiero aclarar todo, ¿aceptas?"

Leo el mensaje un par de veces, llegó a leerlo más de diez veces antes de responder y también verifique que fuera Jade, mi Jade. ¿Una cena con ella el sábado? ¿Una salida con ella?

—¿Qué pasa, Tori? De pronto cambiaste de semblante. —Miro a Trina aún sin saber que responder o si esto realmente está pasando.

—Jade me invito a cenar —pronuncio con duda y temor a que esto sea una mentira bien elaborada de mi mente y mi deseo de volver a ver a Jade pero al ver la sonrisa de Trina y la felicidad reflejada en sus ojos me indica que esto no es un sueño.

—¿Y ya le dijiste que sí? —pregunta ansiosa y su emoción me contagia, no me había sentido tan feliz por saber de Jade y por salir con ella.

Tomo mi celular y escribo tan rápido como puedo la aceptación a su invitación y me quedo con una gran sonrisa en mis labios y con mi corazón dando saltos de felicidad.

—¿Para cuándo es tu cita? Debemos invitar algo para ese día y así tú puedas estar libre sin la presencia de ese palyboy barato.

Me rio por el comentario de Trina, ese apodo se lo puso el día en que Jimmy se admiraba en el espejo del baño sin haber cerrado la puerta y Trina escucho sus halagos hacia él y no pudo evitar nombrarlo así. Y debo decir que se lo dice cada que lo ve y Jimmy ni siquiera sabe la razón del apodo.

—El sábado —le respondo apagando de una vez mi celular tras haber leído la respuesta de Jade, un "muchas gracias, Tori" hizo que mi corazón saltará aún más de alegría.

Me gusta cuando ella dice mi nombre, ya sea escrito o pronunciado. Su manera en como lo dice y la manera como sus labios acarician mi nombre me enloquece. No lo siento con nadie más, sólo con Jade.

—Bien, nos quedamos aquí unas dos horas y después vamos al centro comercial para cubrir la mentira.

Afirmo al plan improvisado de Trina para después recostarme sobre la arena. Es un buen día para estar el la playa, disfrutar del sol, de la arena y del mar, y aunque no traiga precisamente ropa para darme un chapuzón, el sólo estar aquí en esta tranquilidad me hace desear venir más seguido.

Trina se alejó un poco alegando que tenía que comprar algo para cuidar su piel y no sé que más. No le discutí pues yo quería tener un tiempo a solas, uno donde pueda pensar y analizar mejor la propuesta de Jade. No es que dude de ella o que piense que ella planea algo contra mí, es sólo que su invitación me tomó por sorpresa.

Ella realmente ha dado el primer paso para intentar componer esto, ¿y yo que he hecho? Sólo he aceptado su invitación, ¿y eso es suficiente por ahora? Digo, no quiero que piense que le estoy dejando todo a ella, quiero que sepa que me importa, que lo nuestro es de importancia para mí pero también ella es importante.

Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Jade me dejó una rosa y un mensaje... ¿Cómo abrió mi casillero? Es Jade y posible de hacer eso y más. Jade siempre nos sorprende a todos, ella no se anda con rodeos, tampoco intenta llenar las expectativas de los demás. Ella es real, sus acciones, sus palabras, sus hechos lo son. Y es tan cruda y sincera que muchos se pueden tomar a mal su sinceridad. Pero es algo que a ella no le importa. Dice las cosas porque así lo son.

Ella sigue siendo un misterio y aunque yo haya estado en su cuerpo por unas semanas, no pude descubrir por completo todo su ser. Hay cosas que aún no sé de Jade pero que me encantaría averiguar cada una de ellas y amarla por lo que es.

Amarla por ser Jade West, la brujilda que todos temen pero que yo amo.

Sonrío y enciendo mi celular, tengo el deseo de ver una vez más el mensaje de Jade. De leer sus palabras y sentir esa emoción recorrer mi cuerpo. Jade tiene un gran poder sobre mí, con una palabra suya estoy rendida a ella y con una caricia me desarma por completo, y con un sólo beso me hace sentir cientos de fuegos artificiales explotar en mi cuerpo. Me hace desear más, querer más, sentir más.

Ella provoca tanto en mí que no sé si sea consciente de ello. Yo no soy consciente del gran deseo que ella despierta en mí con una mirada.

—100 dólares a que piensas en Jade. —Sonrío porque acabo de perder 100 dólares por culpa de Trina—. Puedes comprarme algo lindo, como unos zapatos o invitarme a comer en el restaurante de allá.

Abro uno de mis ojos y miro hacia donde señala Trina, a unos metros de nosotras está un restaurante de mariscos, y no es mala idea ir a comer ahí.

—Vamos.

Me levanto de la silla improvisada y sigo a Trina en el trayecto al restaurante. Conforme nos acercamos el olor se hace cada vez más presente en mi nariz abriendo mi apetito y provocando que mi estómago emita un pequeño rugido a causa de repentino y reprimido hambre.

He de admitir que no he probado bocado desde ayer en la noche, que fue una cena familiar sin la presencia de Jimmy y su molesta y perturbadora sonrisa de maniático. Por más que mi madre intente o se esfuerce para que Jimmy me agrade u sienta algo que no sea repulsión nada pasa y no pasará. Simplemte yo no puedo ver a Jimmy con otros ojos que no sean de alguien conocido, puede que se convierta en amigo pero jamás podrá ser algo más que eso. Un simple amigo porque yo sólo puedo amar a Jade.

Y como cada día, siempre termino pensando en Jade aunque a veces no quiera. Ella está tan metida en mis pensamientos que inconscientemente su imagen aparece en mi memoria.

Después de ordenar y de discutir sobre la bebida, Trina comienza a hablar sobre un chico que la trae vuelta loca. No me dijo su nombre pero por su emoción y sus sonrojos cada que me dice que ese chico le rozó el brazo o le hablo en la escuela. Mi hermana está enamorada y yo estoy feliz por ella pero quería saber el nombre de ese chico, pero Trina se negaba cada que preguntaba o simplemte evadía el tema mencionando lo hermoso que se veía el mar con el reflejo del sol.

Quizá me cuente más sobre ese misterioso chico. Por ahora sólo puedo escucharla y reír con ella por sus locas expresiones. Me hacía falta un día con mi hermana.

 **¡Y aquí está el primer capítulo de esta segunda temporada! Espero les guste y pues que disfruten de la lectura. Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. CAPÍTULO DOS

**Antes del capítulo, ¿alguien sabe, que me pueda decir, el nombre de la escuela a la que asistía Tori antes de entrar a Hollywood Arts? Se los agradecería mucho, ¡de verdad! Y pues sin nada más que decir, espero les agrade el capítulo y nos leeremos en el próximo.**

 _Estás ahí, entre lo que me duele y lo que me gusta_.

 **TORI**

Después del día improvisado con mi hermana, el llegar a casa se volvió un caos. Sólo cruzar la puerta mi madre comenzó a decir un sermón de lo maleducada que fui al no quedarme con Jimmy y sobre sus planes que tenía para mí este viernes. Tenía que salir con Jimmy para compensar este día de desplante; mi madre y su loca obsesión por hacer que salga con Jimmy "playboy barato" Smith.

Ignore cada una de sus palabras al igual que Trina y sólo fui a mi habitación para descansar y comenzar con mi tarea. Claro, no pude concentrarme porque Jade estuvo todo el tiempo en mi mente, su mensaje, su rosa y el pedazo de papel que sigo conservando en mi cuaderno. Aunque sean pequeños detalles, quizá insignificantes para algunos, yo los valoro más que nada.

Luego de una interminable lucha mental, decidí ir a dormir con la esperanza de encontrarme con Jade al día siguiente y poder, no sé, hablar sobre la cita del sábado y saber más de ese día pero las cosas no fuero como lo desee.

Con la propuesta de Jade, su rosa y su mensaje pensé que ella me daría una oportunidad para poder explicarle todo lo que pasó pero simplemente ella me ignoro como lo venía haciendo con la única diferencia que ahora se notaba más distante y con cierto enojo.

¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño? ¿Un producto de mi desesperada mente?

No entendía muy bien que estaba pasando, así que sólo ignore ese pequeño momento y fui a mi casillero. Mi sorpresa y aturdimiento aumentaron al encontrar una rosa más, pero esta era de un color rojo. Hermosa pero letal pues al tomar la rosa me pinché el dedo con una de sus espinas. ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso puede provocar un dolor así? Y en ese momento di cuenta de que quizá Jade estaba mostrándome un poco como se sentía o quizá sólo era mi imaginación.

Jade pasó a mi lado pero no menciono nada, se detuvo por unos instantes y miró la rosa que estaba en mi mano. Después de eso ella sólo siguió su camino sin decir nada. Algo no andaba bien, algo estaba mal pero aún no lograba comprender que era ni lo mucho que me podría afectar.

Antes de ir a clases recibí un mensaje por parte de Jade. Me dejó extrañada pues sus palabras eran más que nada una disculpa por su compartimento de hace unos minutos pero su petición de ir al cuarto del conserje me dejó aún más perpleja. No dude en ir, y aún sabiendo que perdería por lo menos dos clases no me importaba pues necesitaba ver a Jade y saber la razón de su comportamiento tan extraño.

Y después de media hora esperando, Jade no llegó. Comprendí que ella quizá había jugado una broma o no lo sé. Creo que no lograré comprender del todo a Jade pero eso es lo que me gusta de ella, su misterio, sus actitud, la manera que ella tiene para expresarse.

Me enamoré de ella por lo que es.

Y ahora estoy aquí, sentada en este cuarto esperando a que termine la hora para poder salir e ir a mi siguente clase. Sabía que había errado en mi decisión de aceptar sin preguntar pero se trataba de Jade y ella, a su manera, siempte me mostró que yo era importante, ¿ya no seré importante para ella?

—¿Cuánto tiempo estás aquí?

Tan absorta estaba en mi mente que no escuché cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Jade, no fue hasta que ella decidió hablar.

—Media hora. —Pensaba mentir y decirle que sólo tenía un par de minutos pero no le vi el caso a hacerlo y opté por decirle la verdad y dejar un suspiro en el aire.

—Oh. —Fue lo único que ella dijo antes de que un silencio incómodo cayera sobre nosotras.

Esto era incómodo, raro, doloroso. Las dos sólo mirábamos nuestros ojos esperando que la otra desviara la mierda y la agacharse avergonzada pero no sucedió y ambas miradas se mantuvieron en una batalla constante.

Jade podría ser una persona intimidante, atemorizante, incluso podría ser malvada, tosca y lo que digan, pero cuando ella estaba conmigo se mostraba diferente. Dejaba salir su lado tierno, se preocupaba por mí, me cuidaba y me hacía feliz. Me hacía sentir especial como solo sabía hacerlo ella.

Ahora me hace sentir pequeña y avergonzada con su sólo mirar.

—Jade, yo... —Intente hablar pero su hábil mano me calló, sus dedos impidieron que mis palabras no salieran más.

—No quiero hablar, no quiero saber nada de ese día, no quiero, Tori. —Su petición me tomó por sorpresa pero debía respetarla y así lo hice. Sólo afirme sin mencionar más nada y un silencio incómodo nuevamente volvió a caer.

¿Así serían siempre nuestros encuentros? ¿Se volverían incómodos? ¿Raros? ¿Silenciosos? ¿Así es cómo algo lindo terminó?

—Duele Tori, pero también te extraño y mucho, entonces, ¿cómo puedo extrañar algo que me provoca dolor? —pregunta mientras bajó su mano y sujeto la mía—. ¿Cómo puedo anhelar algo que sólo me hace llorar?

Bajar mi mirada era un acto de cobardía de mi parte, no podía hacerle frente a la triste mirada de Jade. Esos hermosos ojos vueltos rojos por el llanto contenido. ¿Cómo podría hacerle frente a ello? ¿Cómo podría mirarla sin sentirme culpable? ¿Cómo afrontar sus palabras?

—Dime que no soy la única que está sufriendo, por favor. —Cerrar los ojos no es sufiencte para no sentir el dolor de Jade, en su voz lo puedo sentir. Muerdo mi labio sin saber porque, ella no es la única que sufre, yo sufro con ella pero también me duele verla así.

Doy un leve apretón a su mano, queriendo trasmitir algo que no sabría cómo decir pero que deseo que Jade lo sepa.

—¿Sigue en pie lo del sábado en la noche? —me pregunta ella acercándose a mí, su aliento choca con el mío, se mezclan entre sí y es lo más cerca que la he tenido desde hace tiempo.

Quisiera besarla, abrazarla, poder hacer tantas cosas con ella pero no sé si pueda hacerlo, no sé si a Jade le moleste. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos, Jade cierra sus lindos ojos y es cuando más quiero besarla.

—Por supuesto, Jade, no pienso cancelar a menos que tú lo hagas —susurro rozando levemente sus labios, el deseo crece a cada instante, a cada segundo.

—Un beso puedo hacer mucho. —Jade susurra mientras acaricia mis mejillas.

—¿¡Pueden besarse ya?!

Me giro con lentitud y con mi ceño fruncido, ¿cómo es que nunca vemos al conserje al entrar? ¿Y como es que aparece en los momentos menos adecuados?

—Hablamos más tarde, Vega. —Y todo termina así, suspiro y afirmo siguiendo a Jade a la salida.

—¡Trina, necesito un vestido hermoso! —grito arrojando el último vestido que encontré en mi closet. Estoy a menos de dos horas para verme con Jade en su casa, ella dijo que iba a preparar la cena para nosotras y cenariamos en el jardín de la mansión, bajo las estrellas y la luna.

Cuando ella me dijo sobre sus planes realmente me sorprendió, no habíamos tenido tiempo para citas cuando... pero ahora tendremos una cita romántica y para ser honesta no me importaría si fuera en un restaurante lujoso o en algún mirador de la ciudad bajo el cielo estrellado, la compañía es lo que realmente importa.

—Tengo uno negro corto —dice Trina entrando a mi habitación y arrojándome el vestido que dio en mi cara.

Entro al baño para probarme el vestido, es de pico y corto, ¿será adecuado para la cita con Jade? Sacudo mi cabeza y alejo esos pensamientos, hoy sólo tendré en mente mi cita con Jade, lucir hermosa para ella y poder solucionar lo nuestro o lo que sea que tengamos ya que en el resto la semana no volvimos a hablar más que unas cuantas palabras como "hola" y "adiós" y en ocasiones algunas otra como "hey", "genial". Nuestros momentos suelen ser incómodos y llenos de silencio pero al menos ella ya se sienta a desayunar con nosotros.

Termino de colocar el vestido y salgo para que Trina pueda darme su opinión. Al verme ella se queda sorprendida y su boca se abre, debo suponer que eso es una buena señal y que me veo bien.

—Wow, te queda mejor a ti. —Sonrío por su comentario y agacho mi mirada con algo de timidez—. Tengo lo zapatos y debemos maquillarte antes de que lleguen mamá y papá.

Afirmo varias veces tomando los zapatos que ella me extiende. No quiero que mamá y papá me detengan y me impidan ir a la cita que tanto anhelo con Jade. No lo permitiré, esta vez no voy a dejar de lado a Jade, ella será mi prioridad esta noche y si ella me da otra oportunidad no voy a echarla a la basura.

Amo a Jade y voy a luchar por ella así tenga que estar contra mis padres y su loca obsesión por hacer que salga con Jimmy Smith.

Doy unos últimos retoques a mi maquillaje y me miró al espejo. Sonrío por ver mi reflejo y gustarme lo que veo ahí. Es poco maquillaje, sólo resaltar lo esencial.

—Te ves linda, hermana —comenta Trina dejando sus manos en mis hombros—. A Jade le va a gustar.

—Gracias, Tri. —Muerdo mi labio mientra sonrío imaginado la sonrisa de Jade, ¿será que esta noche la podré besar? Tengo ganas de besarla, de probar sus labios.

—Vamos, es hora de llevarte con tu cita —Me informa Trina tomando su bolso de mi cama. Me levanto, tomo mi abrigo y bolso para salir de mi habitación.

Tendré mi cita con especial con Jade.

Es una noche hermosa aquí en California, un cielo estrellado con una hermosa luna nueva, el aire es fresco y yo estoy nerviosa al estar frente a la puerta de la mansión West. Tomo varias respiraciones antes de tocar el timbre, no me había sentido tan nerviosa desde mi actuación en la gran presentación en HA.

Paso saliva y espero a que alguien abra. Por lo que me dijo Jade, su mamá saldría con su padre a una cena de negocios y que regresarán tarde por lo que no había inconveniente en realizar la cena... ¡Oh por Dios!

Me quedo sorprendida al ver a Jade. Ella está en lencería, ¡está en lencería negra de encaje! Y una muy sexy y que no deja a nada la imaginación. Recorro su cuerpo entero con mis ojos y siento mi garganta reseca, ¿dónde consigo agua? Remojo mis labios y me encontró con la mirada divertida de Jade, ¿hay lujuria en esa mirada? ¿No íbamos a cenar? ¿Por qué de pronto hace mucho calor?

—Te ves linda, Tori. —Paso nuevamente saliva al escuchar su todo seductor—, ¿por qué no pasas y te pones cómoda?

—S-Sí. —Jade sonríe mientras se hace a un lado y al pasar cerca de ella un olor rosas con algo de misterio llega a mi nariz, ¡huele rico!

—Vamos arriba.

Jade toma mi mano y yo me dejó guíar por ella, ¿y la cena? ¿Por qué quiero cenar cuando puedo tener a Jade para mí sola en su habitación? Reprimo un jadeo al ver su trasero en esa lencería, ¡Dios! Voy olvidando la cena.

Trago saliva al notar el sexy moviento de caderas de Jade, ¿ella está provocándome? Porque está funcionado y yo sólo quiero estar con ella, tocar su cuerpo, besar cada parte de él pero también quiero hablar y solucionar lo nuestro, ¿por qué me hace esto? ¿Por qué usa lencería tan sexy en nuestra cita? ¿Por qué estamos en su habitación y no en el jardín cenando bajo el cielo estrellado? ¿Por qué Jade se chupa el dedo? ¿Por qué quiero arrojarme encima de ella?

—¿No me dirás como me veo? —cuestiona con inocencia.

Aclaro mi garganta antes de hablar, sigo necesitando agua pero dudo que Jade tenga en su habitación.

—Te ves hermosa, siempre estás hermosa, Jade —respondo a su pregunta y acomodo un mechón de mi cabello—. ¿Qué haremos exactamente, Jade?

—Todo lo que tú quieras, Tori. —Y vuelvo a tragar saliva por cuarta vez en la noche.

Será una larga muy larga noche que espero que termine con Jade y yo en buenos terminos.

 **Me disculpo ante los posibles errores, y gracias por hacerme saber de esos errores, intentaré corregir todos esos errores.**


	4. CAPÍTULO TRES

**Canciones sugeridas "Alejate de mí" de Camila y "Still into you" de Paramore.**

 _"No se puede huir de lo que te acelera el corazón y te detiene el tiempo."_

 _Danns Vega_

 **TORI**

—¡No puedo creer eso! —exclamo con alegría mientras escucho la risa de Jade.

Esta noche no fue lo que yo imaginaba y después de hablar un poco con Jade, las dos terminamos acostadas en su cama hablando de cualquier cosa, contando historias graciosas que nos pasaron cuando éramos pequeñas y otras anécdotas de Jade en HA, no me desagrada estar así con Jade. Prefiero esto a haber hecho el amor, y no es que no lo quiera pero esto es una manera de conocerla más, de conectarme más a ella, de sentirla más unida a mí.

Su mano acaricia mi cabello, pasa sus dedos por cada mechón mientras su voz inunda mis oídos, yo tengo su otra mano sujetada, juego con sus dedos, los doblo o sólo hago figuras sin sentido en su palma. Quizá muchos hubieron optado la idea de terminar en la cama después de haber visto a Jade en sexy lencería pero yo no. Esto me gusta, me gusta pasar mi tiempo con ella, conversar, escuchar su voz o sólo disfrutar de su compañía en un agradable silencio.

Esta noche no me interesa dormir, tal vez a Jade tampoco, sólo quiero hablar por horas, acariciar su cuerpo, quizá darle un par de besos y continuar abrazada de esta forma tan tierna.

Es tan extraño como el latir del corazón puede calmar tanto a una persona. El corazón de Jade está tranquilo, late a ritmo normal y me gusta ese sonido pero también me agrada su respiración tranquila. Su pecho sube y baja con calma, no hay prisa en esto, probablemente sea lo más cercano a estar tranquilas desde hace tiempo. Y aunque quiera hablar de ello, no quiero perturbar a Jade, no quiero romper este momento tan especial para las dos.

—Tori, ¿qué sientes? —pregunta Jade en voz baja, su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, ¿qué siento? ¿Qué siento a qué?

Me incorporo un poco y enfoco mi vista en ella. Sus ojos miran los míos, lo que veo ahí es dolor y angustia. Aún no puedo enfrentarme a esa mirada pero ya es momento de enfrentar muchas cosas.

—Me refiero a qué sientes por mí —me explica estirando su mano para acariciar mi mejilla. Recuesto mi cabeza en su mano y suspiro.

—Siento muchas cosas por ti, Jade —comienzo con mi pequeño discurso improvisando—. Me siento feliz a tu lado, me haces sentir segura, protegida, tranquila, con sólo escuchar tu voz todo en mi interior se calma, tú me traes calma.

Una sonrisa se forma en los labios de Jade y me gusta. Me gusta que sonría por mi causa, prefiero verla así con su sonrisa hermosa y no con sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto que, seguramente, es por mí.

Estiro mi mano y toco su mejilla, no se puede decir que sea una caricia, sólo es un toque, un roce con mis dedos, es como si con mi tacto fuera a romper cada parte de Jade, como lo hice una vez. Su cabeza se ladea, sus ojos se cierran y sus labios quedan entre abiertos.

Que no daría por besar de nuevo sus labios. Probar de nuevo su sabor, sentir ese calor emanar de ahí. ¿Si la beso le molestará?

—Hazlo. —Levanto mis ojos ante la orden de Jade, no me di cuenta cuando es que ella había abierto sus ojos pero lo que veía en ellos simplemente me hipnotizaban, era como si con esa simple mirada mi cuerpo reaccionara, como si ella pudiera controlarme con sólo su mirar.

Me acerco a ella, muy lento, queriendo aprovechar cada segundo de esta cercanía y de este beso tan deseado por mí. El primer roce llega y se sintió como si miles de fuegos artificiales explotar en mi interior, tantas sensaciones iniciaron en nuestros labios y viajaron por cada extremidad de nuestros cuerpos.

Un beso tan esperado y deseado tanto por mí y Jade. Sus manos atraparon mi rostro y su lengua ganó la batalla. Un beso con urgencia y pasión. Un beso que me obliga a recostar mi cuerpo atrayendo a Jade conmigo sin necesidad de romper el beso.

Sus manos acarician mi cuerpo, la ropa comienza a estorbar y lo que parecía ser una noche tranquila, a cambiado totalmente por un beso lleno de deseo.

 **JADE**

Suspiro mientras cierro mis ojos, hoy las cosas cambian.

Salgo de mi auto y camino sin mirar a nadie, no me interesa realmente ver los rostros de los demás, quiero llegar a mi casillero y que este día acabe. No quiero estar aquí, por una parte deseo estar en mi cama, con Tori a mi lado, que se detenga el tiempo y que jamás avance pero otra parte sigue dolida por lo que me hizo y quiere venganza.

Me vi derrotada, destrozada, humillada y pisoteada. Lloré como nunca lo había hecho y jure destruir a Victoria Vega pero, ¿en verdad quiero hacerlo? ¿En verdad quiero hacerle daño? ¿Quiero hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo? ¿Es lo que busco?

Frunzo mi ceño al llegar al mi casillero, yo soy vengativa. Cuando alguien me hace algo, le devuelvo el golpe el doble de fuerte, entonces, ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo con Tori? ¿Por qué no puedo destruirla? ¿Por qué me cuesta trabajo hacerlo?

Cierro mis ojos y sacudo mi cabeza. Ese día, Tori me lastimó, ese día ella me mintió. Ese día jure vengarme. No importa lo que pase, quiero verla sufrir, quiero que sufra como lo hice yo. Es lo que quiero hacer, ¿cierto? Quiero que derrame lágrimas del dolor que la consume por dentro, quiero que sufra en carne propia el dolor de una traición, de una mentira.

Abro mis ojos con una única cosa en mente. Destruir a Victoria Vega.

Sonrío abriendo mi casillero, ella no sabrá ni por donde llegó el golpe pero será tan fuerte y duro que le costará levantarse. Ella sabrá de lo que Jade West es capaz de hacer.

Camino hacia la clase de Sikowits, en el camino me crucé con Tori, su sonrisa era bella, sus ojos demostraban la felicidad que ella sentía, pero no me detuve ni respondí a su saludo. Ni siquiera mire atrás cuando ella gritó mi nombre.

Tuve que utilizar todo mi esfuerzo para no dar vuelta y regresar con ella, besarla y abrazarla.

Antes de entrar al salón, detengo mis pasos y cierro nuevamente mis ojos; necesito recordar por qué hago esto, por qué es necesario hacerlo, pero por más que busco en mi mente sólo me encuentro con la linda, hermosa y brillante sonrisa de Tori. Esa sonrisa que me encanta y enamora.

Soy una persona que cumple sus promesas e hice una juramento antes de que pasara esto; jure jamás hacer llorar a Tori, ¿cómo puedo cumplir con dos juramentos a la vez? ¿Cuál me importa más? ¿Ver destrozada a Tori o verla feliz?

—¿Jade? —Su voz la sentí como una puñalada, ¿qué debo hacer? Me duele pero la amo—. ¿Estás bien?

Trago saliva y miro a Tori, su preocupación me invade y me hace sentir mal, ella es la persona que amo, la persona que me hizo daño, la persona que quiero destruir pero que no puedo hacerlo. Ella alza su mano intentando tocar mi mejilla y lo hace. Su toque quema y duele. Su toque me hace pensar en miles de cosas.

—No —digo intentando que mi voz no termine rompiéndose—. S-Sólo alejate.

Y sólo bastó ver la sorpresa y la tristeza en los ojos de Tori para saber que es lo que necesito hacer.

Sin pensar más, entro al salón, varios ojos me miran pero simplemente los ignoro y elijo el lugar más alejado posible. No quiero que nadie pregunte, no quiero que nadie sepa lo que pasó. No quiero las miradas de lástima o que sé yo.

Me cruzo de brazos y sólo miro hacia el frente, ignoro a Tori que tomo asiento a mí lado, ignoro su toque, ignoro su voz. Hago lo posible por ignorarla. No quiero saber de ella por ahora. Tori me hace débil, me hace necesitar estar con ella para poder funcionar bien, me hace tanto bien pero tanto mal a la vez.

¿Cómo puedo alejarme de la persona que me hace mal pero también me hace bien?

Después de varios intentos de Tori por llamar mi atención, ella se cansa. Escuché su suspiro y de reojo pude ver como ella limpiaba a escondidas una lágrima. Aprieto mis manos con fuerza, encajando mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos. Me importa un carajo si me hago daño, en estos momentos estoy enojada conmigo misma.

La tensión se siente en el salón de clases, si las paredes y objetos hablarán sólo dirían dolor porque es así como yo lo siento y Tori también. El dolor parece haberse adherido a mí. Y el dolor sólo es una muestra de lo mucho que se ama.

El final de la clase llegó y no entendí bien de que habló Sikowits pero antes de salir, él me pidió unos minutos para charlar sobre Tori; sí, me sorprendió que mi loco profesor supiera por lo que pasaba con Tori pero lo más sorprendente y, probablemente sacado de un cuento de fantasía, asombroso suceso de esa clase fue la revelación de Sikowits.

Él sabía del cambio de cuerpos o algo así entendí. Él pidió un deseo en una fuente que, misteriosamente no me dio su nombre ni dirección, al parecer sí cumplió su deseo.

Sikowits pidió que Tori y yo pudiéramos entendernos y la magia o lo que se que pasó no se le ocurrió otra manera que cambiarnos de cuerpo. No me arrepiento. Conocí más a Tori y por eso pase los momentos más felices a su lado, y cuando comprendí eso, Sikowits sólo sonrió y me dejó ir a la siguiente clase con un pase por mi tardanza.

¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

—¿Qué les pasa? Se ven raras y muy calladas. —Levanto mis ojos hacia André, él mira de Tori a mí. Desde hace tiempo que no me sentaba con mis amigos a pasar el rato y el descanso, aún me siento un poco incómoda con Tori a mi lado.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto agachando de nuevo la mirada, sé a lo que se refiere pero...

—Estamos bien, André, sólo... trabajo. —Miro a Tori de reojo y me doy cuenta de su falsa sonrisa. Ella gira un poco su cabeza para contactar con mis ojos y se encoge levemente de hombros.

Aprieto mis dientes porque Tori sigue siendo amable y dulce conmigo. Ella prefiere mentir a su mejor amigo para evitar que nos llene de preguntas y no dudo que ellos sepan sobre la ruptura lo que no saben es lo que pasó el sábado pasado y mi ahora venganza hacia Tori Vega.

—¿Seguras? —pregunta Beck y sé qué a él no le podemos mentir, menos yo. Él es quien me conoce más después de Tori.

—Olvide que Sikowits me pidió que hablará con él, nos vemos. —Tomo mis cosas y me alejo de la mesa. No soporto sus miradas ni sus preguntas, no estoy lista para eso.

Me dirijo hasta el cuarto del conserje pero un idiota choca conmigo y provoca que mis cosas vayan al suelo. Es un tonto ciego que no... ¡Es ese idiota con quien Tori se beso! Mi enojo y mis celos aumentan de sólo ver su tonto rostro y esa maldita sonrisa de niño bueno.

—Eres un idiota —gruño levantando mis cosas—, y un maldito ciego.

—Lo siento no fue mi intención. —Como si me interesaran sus tontas disculpas—. ¿Me podrías decir donde encuentro a Victoria Vega?

Una idea cruza por mi mente y terminó sonriendo. Este idiota sabrá que no debe meterse con lo que no le corresponde porque Victoria Vega es mía, sólo mía.

—Oh yo te llevo con Victoria. —Finjo un tono de voz dulce y lo tomo del brazo para guiarlo hacia donde él no va a encontrar a Victoria Vega.

—¿Jade? —Me giro hacia Trina, ¿por qué tenía que aparecer ahora?—. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

—Lo llevo con Victoria. —No sé si Trina me entendió pero ella tomo el otro brazo del idiota y comenzamos a caminar.

Tal vez la loca sea mi cómplice en esto.

 **TORI**

—¡Alejate de mí, loca!

Detengo mis pasos y frunzo mi ceño al reconocer ese grito pero, ¿qué hace Jimmy aquí? Me giro y lo veo correr hacia mí, ¿por qué trae su camisa rota?

—¡Eres una desquiciada!

Vuelve a gritar, él pasa por mi lado pero no se detiene, ¿qué le paso en su cabello? La última vez que lo vi tenía un cabello igual que Beck, bueno, el de Beck es mejor, pero para mí el de Jade es el mejor.

—¿Y a ese que le pasa? —pregunta André mirando como Jimmy se cae y vuelve a levantarse para salir de HA, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

No entiendo nada, él parecía estar huyendo de algo o de alguien y por sus gritos ese alguien era una... ¡Jade! ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué le habrá hecho? Niego con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar el aspecto de Jimmy.

—¿Jade y Trina llevándose bien? —El cuestionamiento de Beck me hizo girar y ver hacia donde él miraba, Tri y Jade chocando las palmas y riendo juntas, ellas dos tuvieron que ver con la huida de Jimmy pero estoy segura que más Jade.

Luego de despedirme de los chicos, tomo las cosas de mí casillero y... ¿otra nota? La tomo y por instinto busco a Jade pero ella no está en su casillero, supongo que debe estar en el salón de su próxima clase. Me toca con ella en la siguente clase, quizá pueda hablar con ella y pedirle una explicación sobre lo que pasó con Jimmy. No pienso reclamarle nada, de cierta manera me pareció divertido y espero que él se aleje teniendo en cuenta lo que le puede pasar.

Jade es muy aterradora cuando se lo propone.

Sonrío al leer la nota, es la letra de Jade, como no reconocerla, incluso dejó unas pequeñas tijeras dibujadas. Indiscutiblemente es Jade West.

—"Eres completamente mía", ¡que fuerte! ¿Quién lo envía? —Llevo la nota a mi pecho sabiendo que no tiene caso pues André acaba de leer.

—Nadie, es sólo... ya ves que... ¡Me voy! —Corro hasta la siguiente clase dejando a André ahí parado seguramente con una expresión de confusión.

No puedo decirle que Jade me dejó la nota, sé qué sabe sobre nuestra relación y los problemas que tenemos, pero no están enterados de lo que pasó el sábado ni mucho menos que Jade fue la intelectual de la huida de Jimmy.

No quiero meter a Jade en problemas y sólo dejaré que eso pase. Además no creo que Jimmy se le ocurra volver a venir aquí o poner un pie en mi casa, a menos que sea mi madre quien lo obligue. Y hablando de mi madre, debo hablar con ella y dejarle en claro que no quiero estar con Jimmy sino con Jade, con ella es con quien quiero estar.

Me encuentro con Jade recargada en la pared del salón, sus brazos cruzados y su sonrisa de niña buena. Es imposible no amar a esta mujer.

—¿Cómo está tu pretendiente? —pregunta fingiendo encontrar algo interesante en sus uñas. Sonrío con ternura por su interés en cuidarme o alejar a todos de mí

—No sé, después de caerse él salió huyendo sin detenerse —le explico intentando no reirme al recordar como Jimmy se cayó, incluso Cat se rio de ese momento.

Jade suelta una risa y me uno a ella, su risa es algo que me encanta. Son pocas veces en las que Jade puede reírse o verse feliz, y está es una de esas ocasiones. Me gusta Jade feliz, me gusta en cualquier faceta de ella.

—Hasta luego. —Jade camina lejos de mí, la sigo con la mirada y con una sonrisa en mis labios, creo que las cosas pueden mejorar entre nosotras.

 **Y pues espero les haya agregado este capítulo, muchas cosas están por pasar. Nos leeremos el próximo capítulo y muchas gracias los que siguen, votan y comentan la historia.**


	5. CAPÍTULO CUATRO

**Lamento la tardanza, está semana fue un tanto complicada, se juntaron muchas cosas y la única que me afectó fue que mi primo cumplió 9 meses de fallecido y bueno, no tenía cabeza para ponerme a escribir. De nuevo, siento la tardanza pero aquí tienen un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **Canción sugerida "Up" de Olly Murs y Demi Lovato.**

 **JADE**

Entro y dejo que la puerta se cierre de un golpe, no me interesa. Camino hasta una mesa libre para una sola persona y dejo caer mi trasero en la silla.

¿Por qué estoy tan enojada? ¿Por qué me siento así? Tori no ha hecho otra cosa más que intentar llevar las cosas en paz, ¡incluso me compró un café! Un deliciosos café. Todo esto se vuelve muy difícil, quiero vengarme pero no quiero ver a Tori mal, ella es tan linda, tan hermosa y tan adorable, ¿cómo hacerle daño a una persona así? No puedo hacerle daño a ella pero ella me hace daño a mí.

Por más que ella me diga y jure que ese tal Jimmy no es nada más que un pretendiente con quien sus padres la obligan a salir, no puedo sacar de mi cabeza ese maldito beso y esa mirada que ella le dio. No puedo, por más que lo intente y quiera dejar todo atrás de sólo ver a Tori y ver su sonrisa me hace recordar.

No puedo olvidarlo y me hace daño.

¿Qué si llega alguien mejor y Tori se aleja? ¿Qué si ella se da cuenta que no valgo mucho? ¿Qué si me deja por alguien más?

Tengo miedo y ese miedo me impide avanzar. Tengo dudas e inseguridades. Y con esto que está pasando hace que aumente más.

—Perdón por la interrupción. —Levanto mis ojos y veo a una chica castaña de ojos color miel, es linda y su sonrisa traviesa se ve tan bien en su rostro—. Pero no pude evitar ver que lanzaste tres suspiros para después cambiar tu mirada.

Frunzo mi ceño sin saber que decir, no sabía que ella me observaba, yo no vi que nadie estaba en la cafetería. Elegí venir en este horario para evitar encontrarme con las personas pero no me di cuenta de esta chica.

Ella suelta una ligera risa y por extraño que parezca, sonrío un poco al ver como ella agacha su cabeza. Su cabello cubre su rostro y cuando ella se lo acomoda puedo percibir su olor. Algún champú de cítrico o no lo sé pero me agradó.

—Trabajo aquí y bueno, la casa invita tu café, porque todo se vuelve mejor con un café en mano. —Miro hacia bajo y me doy cuenta del vaso de café que hay en la mesa, no había ordenado nada pues sólo quería tener un momento para pensar.

Levanto mis ojos y me encuentro con una linda sonrisa, tierna y coqueta. Una combinación perfecta.

—¿Café gratis? —pregunto alzando mi ceja mientras señaló el café con mi dedo. Ella afirma y sus dos cejas se levantan.

—Un café mejora todo y tú necesitas un café, que aunque no solucione mucho, puedes encontrar calma en ese líquido caliente —responde y me acerca el café—. Y sino me equivoco, dos de azúcar, ¿cierto?

Mi ceño se vuelve a fruncir debido a la información dada, ¿quién es esta chica y por qué me conoce? He venido un par de veces a esta cafetería y en esas veces nunca había visto a esta chica, ¿acaso me vigila?

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunto mirando con desconfianza el café, ¿y si tiene algo? ¿Y si ella es una clase de secuestradora moderna?

—Trabajo aquí y te he atendido las últimas tres ocasiones, aunque tú ni te acuerdas de eso. —Algo en su voz me hizo sonreír, quizá la manera divertida en como lo dijo, sus gestos o su risa al final de lo mencionado—. Presto atención.

—En ese caso, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —pregunto tomando el café y dando un sorbo con un poco de desconfianza, pero cuando el líquido toca mi lengua y baja por mi garganta, me es imposible pensar en otra cosa que no sea en este delicioso café por la mañana.

—Mi nombre es Sonia. —Ella estira su mano y la tomo con gusto—. Debo volver al trabajo pero antes, una sonrisa ante todo, Jade.

Sonrío y agacho mi mirada, cuando levanto de nuevo la mirada, veo a Sonia de regreso en el mostrador. Quizás ella tenga razón.

Doy in trago más, tomo mis cosas y camino hasta el exterior. Antes de salir, me giro y me despido de Sonia, ella me brinda una sonrisa más y con esa imagen salgo de la cafetería con rumbo a Hollywood Arts.

Llego a la escuela aún con mi sonrisa instalada en mis labios, el café sigue casi lleno y eso me recuerda a Sonia y su amabilidad. Claro, a cualquiera le agradaría una persona que da café gratis por la mañana. Yo amo el café y que me lo den gratis es de lo mejor que me puede pasar.

Saludo a unos cuantos antes de llegar a mi casillero, mi humor cambio y todo por el café gratis. Quizá pase más seguido a esa csfeteria para obtener café gratis.

—Hola Jade.

—Vega. —Meto unas cosas a mi mochila para después girar hacia Tori, ella sonríe y sus ojos brillan—. ¿Qué es lo emocionante, Vega?

Ella niega con su cabeza y agacha su cabeza pero no deja de sonreír, ¿por qué me siento bien teniendo a Vega tan cerca? En fin, debe ser por el café gratis.

—¿Crees que podamos hablar después de clases? —pregunta Tori con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Miro la tapa de mi café y recuerdo a la chica, a Sonia, como ella llegó y me dejó este café gratis más una agradable charla. Su sonrisa se quedó grabada en mi memoria, ¿será por qué ella me dio café gratis sin una razón aparente? Sonrío y niego un poco, el café gratis me alegro la mañana.

—Claro —respondo dando un trago más a mi café—. Te veo en el estacionamiento y de ahí vamos a un lugar tranquilo.

—Gracias, Jade.

—Aja, nos vemos luego, Vega.

Me alejo de ella y doy un sorbo más a mi delicioso café. Amo el café. Amo el sabor, amo el efecto que tiene en mí. Amo su textura, amo el olor, amo el café.

Me detengo y frunzo mi ceño, ¿acabo de aceptar hablar con Vega? Sonrío y reanudó mi camino, no importa mucho, realmente me interesa saber que es lo que Tori quiere decirme, digo, ya quedó todo explicado entre nosotras, ¿qué más tiene que decir? ¿De casualidad me dirá que quiere volver conmigo?

Un momento, ¿y si ella quiere volver? ¿Yo estoy dispuesta? ¿Quiero volver? Después de todo, ¿quiero estar de nuevo con ella? Sé que la amo pero... ¿Ahora estoy dudando? No puede ser que este dudando, yo amo a Tori, ¿verdad? Y estaría encantada de volver con ella, ¿cierto?

Parpadeo un par de veces y sacudo mi cabeza, debe ser todo lo que está pasando que me hace dudar. Hablaré con Tori y dejaré todo en claro de una vez.

 **TORI**

Las últimas horas se volvieron eternas. Estaba tan ansiosa y nerviosa por hablar con Jade, desde la vez que hablamos después de clases, cuando ella le hizo un nuevo corte a Jimmy, no hemos vuelto hablar de nuevo. Intente acercarme con ella pero al ver el rechazo en sus ojos, decidí darle un tiempo.

No quería molestarla, me importa demasiado como para ir a molestarla.

A veces sentía que era una molestia para ella, por su expresión, su mirada, su bufido que lanzaba cuando me escuchaba. Me dolía, claro que lo hacía pero también comprendía que Jade necesitaba espacio. Después de haberle explicado como sucedió todo lo del asunto de Jimmy, ella prefirió alejarse. No se lo impidí, ella necesitaba tiempo para pensar y tal vez para perdonar.

Quizás hoy nuestra relación mejore, quizá podamos ser amigas de nuevo o una especie de amigas porque antes del cambio no éramos amigas, teníamos una especie de relación entre amistad y odio, pero Jade siempre negaba que éramos amigas, ¿será bueno volver a eso? ¿A lo de antes? ¿Podremos volver a lo de antes?

—¿En qué tanto piensas, Vega?

Me sorprendo al escuchar la voz de Jade, hace unos minutos ella no estaba, ¿tan distraída estaba que no me di cuenta de su llegada?

Sacudo un poco mi cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa, me alegra tener a Jade de frente, sin su mirada de desprecio, sin su rostro contraído por la molestia.

—Sólo... cosas. —Acomodo un mechón de cabello y lo coloco detrás de mi oreja. Jade me analiza de pies a cabeza, me siento pequeña ante su mirada.

—Vamos entonces.

Suelto el aire ante el inminente silencio incómodo que se estaba formando. No creo que podamos volver a lo de antes, hay tantas cosas que se rompieron, ¿cómo puedo verla como amiga si sigo deseando su cuerpo? ¿Cómo puedo hacerme a la idea de no tenerla más cerca de mí? ¿Cómo puedo no desear besarla cada que la veo? ¿Cómo no querer abrazarla cada que escucho su voz? No, no puedo ser su amiga. No quiero ser su amiga.

Quiero ser algo más, quiero tomar su mano sin sentir pena, quiero besarla sin el temor de recibir un rechazo o un grito. Quiero abrazarla todo el tiempo que yo quiera y quiero poder presumirla ante todos por la espléndida mujer que es. Eso es lo que quiero y deseo.

—Tu semblante serio me preocupa, Vega, ¿qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza? —pregunta Jade luego de detenerse ante una luz roja.

La miro con la duda reflejada en mis ojos, no sé cómo decirle todo lo que he estado pensando. No sólo quiero recuperarla, tengo miedo a que ella encuentre a alguien mejor.

—Yo... —Me calló cerrando mis ojos, me frustra no poder hablar como lo quiero hacer pero tengo miedo a que ella vuelva a rechazarme y huya de mí.

—Vamos, Vega, ¿es muy difícil? ¿Puedo ayudar? —vuelve a preguntar poniendo el auto en marcha nuevamente. Ella dobla a la izquierda y nos aproximarnos a una cafetería, nunca había venido.

—Yo sólo... No es difícil, es complicado —respondo recargando mi cabeza en el asiento—. ¿Vienes muy seguido aquí?

Jade detiene el auto en el estacionamiento, ninguna de las dos sale y sólo continuamos escuchando la música de la radio, y me alegro que la radio este encendida, el silencio no seria tan incómodo.

Jade se acomoda en el asiento de tal forma que queda de frente a mí. Su mirada ya no es como las de antes, seria y aterradora. Ahora no sabría decir como me mira, sus ojos son tan misteriosos que a veces descubrir que ahí hay es un completo laberinto.

—A ver, me interesa saber que es lo que piensas, si queremos que esto, lo que sea que hay entre nosotras ahora mismo, deje de ser incómodo y a veces aterrador, debemos decir lo que pensamos, ¿no crees?

Cierro mis ojos y llevo mis dedos al puente de mi nariz, dando un pequeño masaje, y no por sentir molestia o algo. Tengo miedo de arruinar esto con lo que tengo que decir. Siento el leve toque de Jade sobre mi mano, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí feliz al sentir un toque de Jade?

La amo y no sé que hacer.

—Yo... Tienes razón, Jade. —Le doy una pequeña sonrisa que ella corresponde con otra más, hoy es la segunda vez que la veo sonreír y me gusta.

—Vamos adentro y hablemos con calma. Es un lugar tranquilo y nada nos molestará.

Afirmo y salimos del auto. Sigo a Jade al interior de la cafetería. El olor a café y postres me recibe, Jade ama tanto el café que estar aquí es como el paraíso. Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos, un poco alejada y cerca de una ventana, sólo para apreciar el exterior.

Una chica linda castaña se acerca a nuestra mesa y se enfrasca en una conversación con Jade, ¿quién es ella? ¿Por qué Jade le sonríe a ella? Frunzo mi ceño y desvío mi mirada de ellas y sólo espero a que Jade se digne a prestarme o por lo menos que la chica note mi presencia.

Muerdo mi labio inferior y rasco la punta de mi nariz, ¿siento celos? ¿Por qué Jade no deja de reír con esa chica?

—Oh por cierto, ella es Tori. —Intento sonreír pero sólo puedo fingir un intento de sonrisa y levantar mi mano.

—Yo soy Tori. —La chica afirma y estira su mano para un saludo, lo tomo aunque no quiera pero ella debe desaparecer de mi vista.

—Sonia, ¿qué les puedo traer? ¿Café para ti? —Se dirige a Jade y yo vuelvo a quedar en el olvido. ¿En serio? ¿Así será nuestro intento de conversación tranquila?

Suelto un suspiro al ver que la chica al fin se alejo, ¡ni siquiera tomo mi orden! Ruedo mis ojos y sólo espero a lo que sea que Jade tenga que decir.

—¿Es tu amiga? —pregunto intentando ignorar mis celos.

—No —responde aún con esa sonrisa provocada por... ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

—Parecían buenas amigas. —Ahora sí estoy sonando como una celosa.

—Vega, la única amiga que tengo es Cat y tú no cuentas como amiga —me responde y hago de todo mi esfuerzo para no borrar la pequeña sonrisa que tengo en mis labios.

Sus palabras me dolieron pero ella ni siquiera se lo imagina. Paso saliva y afirmo a sus palabras, no creo poder hablar después de lo que dijo. Sé qué no éramos las mejores amigas, ni cerca de estarlo, pero cada que ella dice eso me duele.

Jade me lastimó ahora sin siquiera saberlo.

—Aquí está su pedido —anuncia la chica dejando un café para Jade y otro para mí, aunque yo ni siquiera ordene.

—Pedí té para ti, ¿está eso bien? —cuestiona Jade sonriendo un poco.

—Sí. —Llevo el té a mi boca y le doy un sorbo que escupo de inmediato.

—Dios Vega, ¡el maldito té está caliente! —exclama Jade y en poco tiempo la tengo frente a mí revisando mi boca.

¡Dios! Duele mucho, ¿cómo pude tomar sin preguntar? Me acabo de quemar mi boca y sé qué estoy llorando por las pequeñas lágrimas que bajan por mis ojos.

—Duele. —Logre decir mirando directo a los ojos de Jade.

—Abre tu boca —me ordena y Jade coloca algo fresco, no sé que sea, pero se siente bien—. Recuérdame no volver a pedirte té caliente.

Ella me vuelve a sonreír y acaricia mi mejilla. Esto se siente tan bien que no quisiera que se alejara de mí. La quiero tener cerca siempre, es lo único que quiero. No quiero ser su amiga, quiero ser su novia.


	6. CAPÍTULO CINCO

**Canción sugerida "No goodbyes" de Dua Lipa.**

 **JADE**

—¿Ya paso el dolor? —le pregunto a Tori mientras tomo su mano.

—Un poco sí. —Sonrío un poco al ver como Tori intenta ver su lengua pero a la vez deseo besarla.

Levanto mi mano para que Sonia venga a la mesa y pedir algo para Tori. No será un té caliente porque ella puede hacerse más daño, quizá agua con hielo o un té helado.

—¿Quieres té helado o agua con hielo? —le pregunto pasando mis dedos por su mejilla, me gusta sentir su piel suave y tersa. Me gusta ver como se eriza su piel, como reacciona a mi tacto.

—Sólo agua. —Su sonrisa me encanta, la vuelve más bella, dulce, tierna, ¡rayos! Quiero volver con ella. Quiero a Tori conmigo, quiero sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, ¡la quiero conmigo!

—¿Qué se les ofrece?

Desvío mi mirada hacia Sonia, la chica que me dio café gratis, la que me dio una sonrisa que se quedó grabada en mi memoria pero luego miro a Tori, y como su ceño se frunce, ¿acaso está celosa? ¡Oh vaya que sí! ¡Vega está celosa!

—Una vaso con hielo por favor —pide Vega con molestia en su voz, sonrío sin poder evitarlo y eso hace Vega resople. Tori Vega está celosa y yo la voy a fastidiar.

¡Me encantan sus celos!

—¿Podrías dejar de sonreír como si hubieras descubierto algo interesante? Por favor.

Suelto una carcajada al escuchar el tono amenazante de Vega, en serio, ella no puede lucir atemorizante, ella luce tierna así; con su ceño fruncido, su mirada dura y sería y sus labios formando una línea recta.

En definitiva, Vega luce sexy así.

—Estás celosa —afirmo dando un trago a mi café, la taza impide que Vega vea mi sonrisa al notar como su expresión ha cambiado, ahora los colores se le han subido a la cara, no hace falta que ella me confirme lo de sus celos.

—¡Yo no estoy celosa! —exclama en susurros y sólo puedo reír de su fallido intento por hacerme creer que no está celosa.

—Entonces, si le pido a Sonia que nos acompañe, ¿aceptas? —La boca de Vega forma una perfecta "O" y podría jurar que si no fuera porque esto es la vida real, a ella se le saldrían los ojos como en los dibujos animados.

¿Qué acabo de decir? ¿Por qué le pediría a Sonia que nos acompañe? Digo, ella es muy sonriente y alegre como Vega... No, no puedo decir eso. ¿Acaso estoy comparando? Estoy mal, muy mal.

—Jade. —Escucho la advertencia en la voz de Vega, quizá lleve un poco más al extremo.

—Sólo nos va a acompañar, Vega, ella es agradable —digo y sonrío por inercia, ella sí es agradable, además, me dio café gratis cuando no tenía porque hacerlo. No he visto que se repartan café gratis en esta cafetería, ni siquiera sabía si lo hacían—. Es como una amiga, Vega.

Vega rueda sus ojos y se cruza de brazos, ¡oh, sus celos han aumentado! ¿Y si hago de esto un martirio para Vega y ella pueda sentir como me sentí yo cuando besó al imbécil de Jimmy? Claro, a ella le molesta la presencia de Sonia y yo podría aprovechar eso para hacer que Vega pruebe un poco de su propio chocolate.

—No me gusta esa mirada, Jade. —Pasó mi lengua por mis labios mientras miro a Tori, ella tan inocente y pura que no espera lo que le haré.

—Es sola una mirada, Vega, no hay nada de especial en mi mirada. —Sonia trae el pedido de Tori y le sonrío sólo para hacer molestar a Tori más de lo que ya está.

—¿Desean algo más? —nos pregunta dejando su mano en mi hombro, ¡oh! Me está tocando, y no me gusta que me toquen.

—No, nada —responde Vega con enojo mientras me mira con seriedad, creo que sus celos han pasado a enojo.

Miro directo a sus ojos, se podría decir que hay una batalla de miradas en esta mesa y al parecer, ninguna de las dos piensa rendirse. Yo no voy a desviar mis ojos, yo no voy a perder en esto. Vega puede pensar muchas cosas sobre Sonia pero sólo una será la verdadera.

Despierto un poco cansada, la tarde de ayer fue cargada de emociones. Un desgaste mental, discutí con Tori al salir de la cafetería y ella dijo que aceptaría al imbécil de Jimmy para salir en un par de citas, ¿eso quería conseguir? ¿Alejar a Tori de mí con mi estúpido plan de momento?

Vi dolor en los ojos de Vega cuando ella bajo de mi auto. Quise ir con ella y pedirle perdón, besarla y poner fin a esta estúpida situación en la cual estamos, pero mi maldito orgullo pudo más que el amor que siento por Vega.

Fue estúpido e inmaduro mi comportamiento y ahora me estoy dado cuenta, ¿tuvo que pasar esto para que me diera cuenta de ese error? ¿Tori tuvo que sufrir por mí? ¿Qué creía que iba a ganar cuando Tori sufriera? ¿Iba a sentir felicidad? Porque fue todo lo contrario, no me gustó nada ver a Tori sufrir y sé qué eso no quedó ahí.

Tal vez incluso ella lloró por mi culpa, quizá se sintió pésimo, quizá pensó que no la amaba y que nunca la ame. Hice mal.

Abro los ojos y los vuelvo a cerrar por los rayos de sol, ¿qué hora es? ¡Me quedé dormida! ¡Las clases! ¡Rayos!

Me levanto demasiado rápido y a causa de eso fui a dar al suelo. ¡Mierda!... Un segundo, está no es mi habitación, ¿qué hago en la habitación de Tori? ¿Acaso soy sonámbula y maneje con mi auto hasta aquí?

—¿Qué haces en el suelo, Tori? —Abro mis ojos presa del pánico, me encuentro con la mirada confundida de Trina Vega, ¡Trina Vega!

¡No otra vez! ¿Por qué está pasando esto otra vez? ¿Por qué estoy en el cuerpo de Tori otra vez? Esto tiene que ser un sueño, ¡una maldita pesadilla!

—Vamos a llegar tarde, Tori, date prisa.

Trina sale y me daba sola y aterrada en el suelo. ¿Cómo paso esto? Me levanto y busco con desesperación el celular de Vega para llamar a mi celular y... Oh, Tori llama.

 _—¿Qué me hiciste, Jade?_ —pregunta en cuanto respondo y sé qué está sorprendida igual que yo.

—¿Y por qué supones que fui yo? ¡Yo no hice nada, Vega! —Tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama y paso mi mano por mi rostro—. Nos vemos en la escuela, pide que te lleven.

 _—Esto debe ser una tonta broma y de mal gusto, ¿por qué estoy otra vez en tu cuerpo? ¿Por qué Jade?_

—No lo sé, Tori, pero debemos solucionar esto, ¡odio a tu hermana! —Escucho una leve risa al otro lado y eso me hace sonreír de alegría.

 _—Oh y debes salir con Jimmy esta noche, Vega_ —me dice con burla y yo sólo resoplo.

—¡Maldito playboy barato! —Escucho una fuerte risa y me uno a Tori, al menos no estamos tan mal como ayer—. Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a tu cuerpo, puedo tocar tus pechos, Vega.

 _—¡Jade!_

—Adiós Vega.

Finalizo la llamada y dejo salir un suspiro, _hola cuerpo de Tori, soy yo de nuevo._

 **TORI**

¿Por qué otra vez estoy en el cuerpo de Jade? ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que esto sucediera una vez más? No me quejo ni nada pero yo quiero mi cuerpo, ¡y no quiero que Jade toque mis pechos! Bueno, si ella toca mis pechos, yo puedo tocar los suyos.

Sonrío y acuno el pecho derecho en mi mano y doy un leve apretón, se siente durito... Paso saliva al recordar las veces que bese esta parte en específica de Jade.

Retiro mi mano avergonzada de haber hecho esto mientras el chofer asignado a Jade conduce hasta la escuela. Mis mejillas arden y puedo asegurar que estoy sonrojadas hasta las orejas.

¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso? Ruedo mis ojos y sonrío. Esto va a ser difícil y más para Jade, ella tiene una cita con Jimmy, espero y no mate al pobre de Jim.

Bajo del auto, doy unas indicaciones al chofer como una vez Jade me enseñó. Camino hacia el interior de la escuela y espero que ya haya llegado Jade.

¿Cuál es la contraseña del casillero de Jade? ¿Seguirá siendo la misma? Me encojo de hombros y me acerco al casillero para meter la clave que alguna vez Jade me dio. Me sorprendo al ver que es la misma, entonces, Jade pudo meter la rosa y la nota aquel día porque yo no he cambiando mi clave.

Olvide ese detalle.

—¿Qué tal Jade? —pregunta Beck—. ¿Cómo llevas las cosas con Tori? Por favor dime que ya está todo bien entre ustedes.

Lo miro un poco sólo para comprobar lo que el acaba de decir, ¿Jade habla con él?

—Pues... —Me calló porque la verdad no sé que decir, anoche discutí con Jade y dijo cosas que me lastimaron, eso no es estar bien entre las dos.

—Jade, sé qué amas Tori y ella a ti, no pueden simplemente echar su amor a la basura. Habla con Tori y solucionen sus cosas, sabes que la llevas mal sin ella.

¿Jade la pasa mal? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Sabía que le dolía toda esta situación pero no sabía que Beck estaba al tanto de esto. Quizá Jade dijo algo o él vio algo en Jade.

—Claro, Beck —respondo cerrando mi casillero o el casillero de Jade.

Beck afirma y se aleja hasta su casillero, ¿qué se supone que haré ahora? Jade y yo no podemos seguir así, no podemos huir una de la otra e intentar solucionar esto pero que sólo conseguimos agravar más el problema retandonos con estupideces como las de ayer.

Eso tiene que acabar ya. Yo no puedo pasar el poco tiempo que nos queda aquí en HA peleando, discutiendo y haciendo sentir mal a la otra. Ya no quiero esto.

Suspiro y me cruzo con la mirada de Jade, ella no se ve mejor que yo, ¿o yo no me veo mejor que ella? Jade se acerca a mí, es momento de hablar sin discutir, sin presionar, sin insultos. Es momento de dejar las cosas en claro y ponerle fin a este círculo vicioso.

Quiero poder tener una amistad con Jade si lo nuestro no llega a funcionar nunca más. Quiero poder llamarla amiga y que no sea incómodo el estar en una misma habitación. Aunque deseo que lo nuestro tenga futuro.

—Y estamos como todo comenzó —dice y sonríe un poco.

—Quizá sea así como deba terminar —comento y me encojo de hombros, aunque me duele, pero sé qué es lo mejor.

—Terminar como comenzó, inusual, ¿no crees? —Siento un nudo en la garganta que me impide hablar. Jade me da una sonrisa y una mirada triste. Tal parece que esto es el final de nuestra relación, de esa relación que se volvió tóxica.

—¿Podremos ser amigas? —pregunto agachando la mirada, es difícil todo esto pero lo es aún más ver el dolor que hay en la mirada que me da Jade.

—¿Amigas? No eres mi amiga, Vega —suelta Jade y yo sonrío para después sentir como ella me envuelve en un abrazo, es normal que Tori dé abrazos y es normal que se vea a Tori y Jade así— Eres más que una simple amiga, Tori. Eres especial para mí, no lo olvides.

—Tú también eres especial para mí —susurro igual que ella y sólo me queda responder su abrazo. Nos separamos al escuchar la campan sonar. Jade me mira una vez más y asiente.

Tal vez nuestra relación mejore con el tiempo y quizás estemos una vez más juntas pero mientras, lo correcto es la amistad entre Jade y yo.

 **¡Y aquí está otro capítulo más! Espero les haya gustado y pues sólo quiero agradecer que sigan leyendo, a pesar de que actualizo lento. Gracias y nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Falta poco para el final!**


	7. CAPÍTULO SEIS

**Falta poco para el final, capítulo corto lo sé pero para los próximos capítulos serán largos, de eso no hay duda. Espero les guste y pues hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **TORI**

¿Por qué la chica de la cafetería me ha dejado un café gratis? ¿Por qué me tomo de la mano? ¿Por qué sonrío de manera linda y coqueta? ¿Qué demonios se trae con Jade? ¿No puede alejarse de ella y dejar a Jade tranquila?

Ella no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que está pasando, ¿cómo se atreve a opinar? ¿A dar consejos a Jade? Claro, como el día que venimos Jade se comportó amable con ella, hoy también quiere que sea así, ¡pues se equivoca! Yo estoy en el cuerpo de Jade y pienso hacer que ella se aleje.

No me gusta que esa chica ande alrededor de Jade como si quisiera algo más que su amistad. Me da coraje ver como sonríe, escuchar su risa y sentir sus brazos rodear el cuerpo de Jade y que este reaccione. ¿En serio? ¿Su cuerpo reacciona al tacto de esa chica?

Jade dijo que ella era sólo una especie de amiga, una que se aprovecha de la situación y se acerca a Jade o a mí.

—Vaya, te ves como que quieres matar a alguien, chica. —Miro de mala gana a André y sólo me cruzo de brazos.

Cuando le comenté a Jade sobre lo que paso está mañana en la cafetería, ella se enojó, ¿por qué rayos se tuvo que enojar por lo que le dije a esa chica? Es lo que acostumbra a hacer Jade, ¿no? Ser mala, grotesca y tosca con todos, ¿por qué con ella tendría que ser diferente?

—¿Otra vez los problemas con Tori? Pensé que ya habían hecho las pases —comenta Beck dando un buen punto en esta conversación.

Claro, yo también pensé que ya había quedado todo solucionado pero no. Tuvo que entrometerse esa chica y decir un par de consejos para Jade sobre nuestra relación. ¿Quién se cree? ¿Quién le ha dado ese derecho?

—¿Tori no tuvo esa cita con el tal Jimmy? Escuche que Tori le dio un golpe a Jimmy —cuenta André con gracia provocando que Beck suelte una risa.

¿Tori le pego a Jimmy? ¿Jade le dio un golpe a Jimmy? ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que ella tomará esq decisión? ¿Por qué Jade tiene que ser tan impulsiva?

—En serio, creo que le rompió la nariz —continúa André relatando de lo sucedido, ¿y cómo sabe de eso? ¿Acaso Jade fue con él para conversar? ¿Por qué fue con él y no conmigo? Me levanto sin decir nada y tomo mis cosas. Debo hablar con Jade y pedirle una explicación.

Camino sin detenerme hasta el armario del conserje, es el único lugar donde podría estar Jade. Y efectivamente, ella está aquí. La veo destrozando alguna cubeta del consejero con sus tijeras, ¿cómo...?

—¿Por qué golpeaste a Jimmy? —le pregunto sin rodeos y cruzando mis brazos. Jade levanta un poco su mirada pero la vuelve a bajar. ¿Ahora ni siquiera me va a mirar? ¿Dónde quedó eso de solucionar las cosas?

—Porque me dio la gana —responde con simpleza—. Se fue llorando y quejándose como niña, ¿estás segura que no es gay? Le prestaba más atención al mesero.

Una risa sin gracia salió de los labios de Jade, ¡ella es una inmadura!

—No puedes ir golpeando a la gente sólo porque se te da la gana, Jade —le reclamo intentando no elevar mi voz pero siento mucho coraje.

Lo que paso en la mañana con la chica del café, la reacción de Jade al contarle sobre eso, mis celos y enojo al escuchar los reclamos de Jade, ¿y ahora esto? ¿De verdad es así como tenemos pensado solucionar las cosas? ¿Así es como queremos una amistad?

—Yo no pedí esto, Vega y voy a golpear a todo aquel que se comporte como un imbécil y... —Ella se cierra su boca y vuelve a su tarea de cortar. Suspiro cansada de esta situación.

—¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que se te venga en gana, Jade —comento derrotada—, ya me cansé de discutir por terceras personas que no tienen nada que ver en lo que hay o hubo entre tú y yo. Basta de ser inmaduras y de sólo provocar loa celos de la otra, ya me cansé Jade.

—¿Ya estás cansada? Yo no soy la que se comportó como una perra celosa con esas terceras personas, Tori. —Jade arroja lo que quedaba de la cubeta y se pone de pie para encararme—. Yo hice lo que se supone que tú harías. Fui a esa maldita cita con ese maldito idiota que se la paso diciendo tonterías sobre la detestable que es Jade West y Trina Vega, y como te dije, voy a golpearlo cuantas veces seas necesario.

—¿Y qué se supone que debería de hacer? ¡Tú eres así, Jade! Sólo estaba siendo como tú eres para con todos —le respondo igual de enojada que ella.

—Vete a la mierda, Victoria Vega. —Jade me aparta de un sólo movimiento procovoca que choque contra la pared—. Y no vuelvas a insultar a Sonia, ella no tiene nada que ver con tus estúpidos celos.

Abro mi boca para intentar reclamar pero Jade sale del armario dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo es que...? ¡No puedo creer que se preocupara más por esa chica que por mí! ¿Por qué rayos?

Salgo del armario hecha una furia, ¿por qué se interesa más en ella? ¿Por qué? No entiendo por qué pasa esto.

—Jade, ¿podrías...?

—¡No! —grito y camino a largas zancadas hasta la siguiente clase. Yo no soy de gritar y menos a Robbie pero ahora estoy enojada con todos y sólo quiero estar sola.

¡Maldita sea esa chica y Jade! ¡Maldita sea la hora que se conocieron! ¡Maldita sea Jade!

 **JADE**

¡Maldita sea Vega! ¿Cómo pudo insultar a Sonia? ¿Cómo pudo decirle esas cosas? ¿Qué mierda con sus celos injustificados? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! Ni siquiera puedo hacerlo, estoy en el cuerpo de Tori. Ella sólo debe calmarse y no ponerse celosa a cada maldito segundo.

¿Qué le pasa? Estoy comenzando a detestar la manera tan infantil que tiene para solucionar los problemas y como reacciona. ¿Por qué?

Cierro con fuerza el casillero y camino hasta la siguiente clase que es con Sikowits... ¡Sikowits! Él sabrá como resolver esto del cambio, él fue el único en pedir ese deseo tan extraño y que se cumplió de manera tan rara y extraña.

Entro al salón y encuentro a Sikowits tomando de su coco, ¿qué onda con los cocos? Él sonríe en cuanto me ve.

—Dime que no pediste otro deseo, Sikowits —le suplico acercándome a él—. ¿Sabes como revertir esto?

—Tori, ¿de qué me estás hablando? —Suspiro y me doy un golpe en mi frente con mi mano.

—Soy Jade en el cuerpo de Tori, de eso hablo Sikowits, ¿pediste otro deseo? —Sikowits me mira con una sonrisa y niega un par de veces.

—Yo no pedí nada. —Cierro mis ojos y suelto el aire, no puede ser que este pasando esto otra vez—. ¿Cómo lo solucionaron la primera vez?

Tori y yo siendo amables y no queriendo matarnos entre las dos, pienso soltando un suspiro y agachando la cabeza. No puede ser que esa sea la solución, Tori y yo estamos en un mal momento y dudo mucho que podamos hablar sin soltarlos a gritar e insultarnos la una a la otra.

—Supongo que siendo amable con ella —respondo encogiendome de hombros mientras tomo asiento en alguna silla.

Ya no le dio tiempo a Sikowits porque han llegado todos, ¿por qué no se esperaron? Miro de reojo a Tori, ella se ve muy enojada y sólo avienta las sillas antes de sentarse en una, ¿tan enojada está? ¡Ella fue la que causó esto! ¿Cómo es posible que esté así dd furiosa? Yo debería estar así de enojada no ella, yo debería de reclamarle por su maldita imprudencia, yo debería estar aventando las sillas.

Ella ni siquiera tiene derecho a estar enojada, no hice nada contra ella, ella fue la que... Ella merece sufrir y está vez no me voy a detener. Esta ocasión, Tori sabrá quién es Jade West cuando se quiere vengar.

Sonrío y giro mi cabeza para mirar a Tori, nuestras miradas se encuentran. Su expresión es confusa pero no voy a apartar mi mirada. Ella lo sabrá, ella va a sufrir.


	8. CAPÍTULO SIETE

**Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está el capítulo siguiente y espero que les agrade. Y pues sin más que decir, ¡disfruten del capítulo!**

 **JADE**

Quince minutos de silencio, quince minutos donde sólo he podido escuchar mi respiración. Sé que Sikowits dijo que nada de hablar, sólo quedarnos en silencio pero no me gusta. No me gusta el silencio que se ha generado pues sólo me hace pensar y pensar y recordar.

Cierro mis ojos trayendo conmigo los recuerdos del pasado, esa ocasión donde Vega estuvo en mi casa temprano para terminar la tonta tarea de Sikowits. Ese día me di cuenta de muchas cosas pero sobre todo, supe que mi vida sin Tori sería de todo menos linda y divertida.

Amo a Tori, no lo voy a negar pero en estos momentos sólo quiero hacer que ella pague por lo que ha causado...

Abro mis ojos y miro a Sikowits, él me analiza, no a mí sino a Jade o al cuerpo de Jade y es ahí cuando decido prestar atención a Tori. Su ceño fruncido, sus labios entre abiertos, una mirada triste, conozco esa mirada, podré no ver los ojos de Tori pero ella está en mi cuerpo y aprendí a leer a Tori ahí.

Ella está recordando, sufriendo y torturándose con algún recuerdo doloroso del pasado, quizá sea ese recuerdo donde la encontré besando al idiota del playboy barato. Regreso mi mirada hacia el frente encontrándome con los ojos penetrantes de Sikowits.

Él no dice nada, sólo me mira durante largos y torturosos segundos donde tengo que poner todo de mi parte para no alejar mi mirada de la de él y por ende darle motivos para que nos dé un sermón. No quiero escuchar sermones ni nada que tenga que ver con que la venganza es mala y esas tonteras.

—Bien, Toro, Jade, Beck y André suban. —Suelto el aire y me pongo de pie, ¿qué es lo que planea Sikowits? ¿Por qué nos eligió? ¿Por qué no eligió a Cat en lugar de a mí?

Me acomodo al lado de André intentando mantenerme lo más alejada de Tori y ella piensa lo mismo pues se ha puesto al lado de Beck. Antes no quería alejarme de ella y hora pongo distancia entre nosotras, lo que son las cosas. Y ese pensamiento me hace rodar los ojos porque toda en esta vida tiene cambios que no esperas, aunque digas que no harás eso o que eso jamás pasará siempre llega el momento en el que sucede.

—¿Qué haremos, Sikowits? —pregunta Beck juntando sus manos.

—Ustedes harán una pequeña interpretación —responde Sikowits y por la sonrisa que se ha formado en sus labios me indica que algo planea—. Jade te encargadas de interpretar a Tori por el resto de la clase y Tori, tú serás Jade.

—¿Y nosotros? —pregunta André mirando a Beck un par de veces.

—Beck actuará como la conciencia de Jade siendo Tori y André serás la conciencia de Tori siendo Jade. —Parpadeo un par de veces intentando adivinar hacia donde se dirige Sikowits—. Cat, ¿dame un lugar?

Muerdo un poco mi labio mientras suelto un suspiro, no otra vez con eso de las improvisaciones, a cómo estoy con Vega dudo que pueda hacer algo bien.

—Cafetería. —Oh bien, una cafetería, ¿en serio? ¿No puedo ser otro lugar?

—Robbie, tú decides de que va la escena.

¡Qué no sea de amor, por favor! Todo menos de amor, lo que sea pero nada que ver con el amor. No quiero nada de eso.

—Los celos de Tori al ver que una chica sexy se ha acercado a Jade —responde Rex y quiero hacer pedazos a ese muñeco.

—Bien, chicos, ¡actúen! —Doy un pequeño salto por el grito de Sikowits.

Bien, debo ser Jade y esperar por los celos enfermizos de Tori, ¿por qué no me sorprende?

—¿Por qué le sonríes a esa chica, Jade? —cuestiona Tori mostrando su cara de enojo, claro, esto sería más sencillo sino hubiera pasado lo mismo hace unos minutos.

—Sólo estaba siendo amable, Vega, ¿no es lo que tanto me insistes? —respondo dando un paso hacia ella para quedar a pocos centímetros de ella.

 _«—Sólo respira y cálmate, los gritos no solucionan nada, está no es la manera para arreglar esto»._ —Tenía que salir André siendo mi conciencia.

—¡Sí claro, siendo amable! ¡Ella se te insinuó! ¡Te dio café gratis, Jade!

—¡Es sólo café, Vega! ¿No te das cuenta de lo estúpidos e inmaduros que son tus celos? ¡Fue sólo un maldito café!

 _«—Ella tiene razón, sólo fue un café y yo me di cuenta de cómo te miraba a ti, ¡por favor, la chica te ama! Debemos entrar en razón»._ —Casi me echo a reír al escuchar la voz fingida de mujer que hizo Beck, ¿o está tratando de imitar a Tori o a mí?

—No fue sólo un café, Jade, ¡y tú lo sabes bien! —Ruedo mis ojos y suspiro, en serio, ¿de dónde saca tanto? ¿A caso se imagina las cosas o qué?

—Infantil y loca, eso es lo que eres, y ya me canse de esta maldita discusión sin sentido, ¿por qué mejor no vienes aquí a mi lado y me besas? —digo dando un giro a la escena. Escucho las exclamaciones de sorpresa y sí, nadie esperaba esto.

 _«—La besas con todo y lengua para que la calles y así todo quede en el olvido, los besos siempre son la solución»._ —Voy a matar a André ha hecho que Vega se sonroja y casi se sale del personaje pero ella se recuperó muy rápido.

 _«—Vamos, tú y yo sabemos que la quieres besar, probar esos labios, anda, acepta el beso»._ —Miro despistadamente a Beck, un amago de sonrisa se ve y ese tonto quiere presenciar un beso entre...

¡Oh Dios! ¡Vega me está besando! Tardó un poco en responder pero luego de unos segundos de shock respondo el beso dejando mis manos en sus caderas. Realmente necesitaba besarla, necesitaba sentirla cerca, sentir su calor, su sabor. ¡Añoraba mucho esto!

Doy pequeños besos olvidándome de todo y todos. Sólo existe Tori y este beso que deseaba tanto. Me niego a abrir mis ojos y volver a esta realidad, me niego a tener que estar lejos de Tori, me niego a todo.

—Nadie te besara como yo, West. —Y con ese susurro abrí mis ojos encontrando una mirada llena de pasión pero sobre todo advertencia.

—¡Y eso fue fantástico! —grita Sikowits y yo me alejo de Tori, poniendo una vez más una distancia entre nosotras—. ¿Qué aprendimos hoy?

Frunzo mi ceño, ¿había una lección detrás de todo esto? Miro a André en busca de alguna explicación pero él también está igual de confundido que yo.

—¿Qué los besos son la mejor solución? —responde Beck rascándose la nuca, eso iba a decir yo pero dudo mucho que esa sea la respuesta que está buscando Sikowits.

—No, aunque fue un gran beso, pero no, esa no es la respuesta —comenta él y de pronto enfoca sus ojos en Tori—. ¿Tú sabes, Tori?

Espero por la respuesta de Tori e ignoro el comentario de André sobre la corrección hacia Sikowits, André no sabe del cambio y por eso piensa que soy yo. Tori agacha su mirada mientras juega con sus dedos, ¡oh claro que ella lo sabe!

—¿Qué los celos son malos y pueden nublar la razón impidiendo controlar lo que dices y tus impulsos haciendo que la otra persona también pierda los estribos y todo se convierta en un gran problema donde sólo haya gritos e insultos y...? Oh.

¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir Vega? No entendí mucho de lo que dijo sólo sé qué ella no respiró por uno a segundos y que sería divertido haberla visto ponerse morada por la falta de aire, ¿uno se logrará poner morado? Yo creo que sí, como en esas películas donde estrangulan a la víctima y esta lucha para liberarse pero ese esfuerzo sólo provoca que pierda el aire más fácil y termine muriendo.

Sí, así se ponen.

Miro a Sikowits esperando por su respuesta. De hecho, Beck también espera por la respuesta de Sikowits, André de igual manera la espera, hasta Tori espera por algunas palabras de nuestro sabio y querido profesor. Todo el maldito salón espera por una respuesta y él sólo mira un coco como si fuera lo más hermoso sobre la tierra, ¿de dónde demonios saco un coco? ¿Sigue siendo el mismo coco que tenía cuando llegue?

—¡Sikowits! —grito malhumorada provocando que él debe caer el maldito coco.

—Si Tori, fue una gran actuación. —Frunzo mi ceño por sus palabras—. Oh la campana ha sonado, nos vemos luego.

¿Qué? ¿Simplemente se va? ¿No dirá nada sobre eso que aprendimos hoy? Ruedo mis ojos ante la locura de Sikowits, ¿qué tiene con los cocos? Se pierde en ellos y deja de prestar atención, aunque para ser honesta, ni yo supe que fue lo que dijo Vega, todo lo dijo muy rápido y no comprendí bien.

Tomo mis cosas para la siguiente clase y por suerte no tengo que compartirla con ella, ni las siguientes dos horas. Es un alivio tener que estar lejos de ella, la verdad la prefiero lejos a tener que volver a discutir. Como se lo dije en la escena, ya me cansé de discutir con ella por sus celos infantiles. Sé que yo era así cuando estaba con Beck pero Vega se pone celosa sólo porque me dieron un café gratis, bueno, dos cafés y uno fue a ella estando en mi cuerpo y yo no me puse como loca.

Suspiro llegando al salón de música, ¿o de que era? ¿Composición? No estoy muy enterada de las clases de Vega y sólo entró para no manchar su asistencia perfecta, ¡como si eso realmente importara! Elijo la última silla de la zona de atrás y dejo caer el trasero de Vega en ella. Las clases de Vega me aburren, me gusta cantar pero no me gustaría convertirme en una estrellita pop, lo mío es ser guionista del género de terror y/o directora del mismo género. Eso es lo que realmente me apasiona.

Considero que Vega está perfecta para el canto, ella sabe cantar y tiene una linda voz. No lo admito con ella pero realmente me gusta como canta, me hace sonreír de sólo escucharla. Quizá yo...

—Tori, ¿podemos hablar?

Levanto mis ojos arqueando una ceja, ¿por qué Ryder me está hablando? ¿Por qué el tarada sigue hablando con Tori?

—Es sobre el proyecto que dejo...

—No —le respondo sin dejar que él termine, ¿qué no tuvo suficiente con la vez pasada? ¿Qué mierda quiere con Tori?

—Pero yo sólo...

—No —digo una vez más—. Y quítate de mi vista.

—Suenas igual que Jade, ¿ustedes son amigas? —Resoplo y ruedo mis ojos, ¿por qué sigue aquí? ¿Por qué no se va? ¿Por qué quiere saber si Tori y yo somos amigas? ¿En qué le afecta a él? Pero como soy Vega y Vega quiere ser mi amiga o algo así, debo ser Vega para que el deje de insistir

—Jade y yo somos muy buenas amigas, Ryder —respondo lo que creo que Vega diría, aunque yo quisiera decirle que es más que amiga pero como están las cosas dudo que esto mejore la situación con Vega—. Ahora, ¿ya te puedes ir?

Ryder abre su boca para decir algo pero la vuelve a cerrar, este tipo es tan fastidioso, no sé porque sigue buscando a Tori, no voy a dejar que él le haga daño...

 _«¿Y tú sí le puedes hacer daño?»_

¿Qué hace la voz de Vega en mi cabeza?

 _«Estás en mi cuerpo, es normal, Jade. Soy tu conciencia.»_

¿Qué mierda? ¿Pero qué rayos paso? ¿Desde cuándo yo escucho a mi conciencia? Pero no es mi conciencia, ¡es la de Tori!

 _«En realidad soy la tuya, Jade.»_ ¿Qué rayos? ¿Pero...? Deja de molestarme y sal de mi cabeza o la cabeza de Vega.

Entro a la cafetería, es rara que Vega entre a una y no pida café pero como yo estoy en su cuerpo, yo necesito café. Y no me importa si ella dice algo o hace algo, yo quiero café.

Voy hasta la caja, donde está Sonia, ella realmente es amable y ella me da una gran sonrisa en cuanto me mira.

—Tori, ¿cierto? —Afirmo dejando salir el aire—. Eres la novia de Jade, ¿no?

¿Qué diría Tori en estos momentos? ¿Acaso diría que sí sólo para evitar que Sonia intente algo? ¿Diría que no? Conciencia, ¿tú qué opinas? ¿Por qué pido opinión a una vocecilla en mi cabeza? Debo estar loca para pedir opinión a una maldita vocecilla que no sé si sea producto de mi imaginación o sea real.

—Puede que... ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? —pregunto frunciendo mi ceño.

—Bueno, por la manera en cómo se miraban y en como Jade se preocupó por ti cuando te quemaste la lengua, hacen una linda pareja. —Sonrío ante esas palabras, no las había escuchado antes, de alguna manera me hace sentir bien, me hace saber que aunque no siempre estemos de acuerdo, nuestra relación solía ser única.

Sonia deja de hablar y sólo toma mi pedido, un café americano sin azúcar, así es como lo quiero, quiero sentir el líquido bajar por mi garganta para encontrar tranquilidad. Siempre me ha calmado el beber café, unos dicen que los vuelve inquietos y demás, yo digo que son unos imbéciles por menospreciar al café.

Tomo el vaso que ella me entregó y voy de camino al auto de Trina, ¡como odio a Trina! Siempre tiene algo que arruina el momento, algo que ella hace y las cosas dejan de funcionar. Como esta mañana, ella prácticamente me sacó a arrastras de la cama, ¡la muy tonta me jalo del pie y provocó que me diera tremendo golpe en mi trasero! Bueno, en el trasero bien formado de Vega. En serio, ¿qué rayos le pasa a Trina? Yo pienso que ella fue adoptada o los señores Vega la encontraron en su puerta y decidieron hacerse cargo; es la única explicación.

Luego de entrar y de haber discutido un poco con Trina loca Vega, ella se pone en marcha a Hollywood Arts mientras yo disfruto de mi café mañanero.

 **TORI**

¡Jade me va a matar!

¡Voy a morir a manos de Jade!

¡No quiero morir!

Miro con horror el pequeño golpe que le di a su carro, y no fue mi intención, quizá la palanca de frenos se movió y el carro se dio contra un poste en la mansión West y ahora no sé que hacer.

—Toma esto, servirá para bajar el dolor —menciona la mamá West, tomo la pastilla y con mi otra mano me sujeto la frente—. Ya llame al doctor y no tarda en llegar para que te revise, cariño.

Me siento mal, aparte del dolor y del posible trauma que me quedará después, estoy asustada, nerviosa, aterrada y terriblemente mal. ¡Casi destruyó el auto de Jade! ¡Y ni siquiera lo encendí! Sólo entre a buscar unas cosas.

¡Quiero llorar!

—Oh no, cariño, no llores, está bien, no pasó nada y tu auto estará listo pronto. —Las palabras y el abrazo de la mamá West serían increíblemente increíble si no temiera por mi vida. Sé que Jade se va a enojar mucho conmigo y probablemente ahora sí termine de odiarme.

Cuando el doctor terminó de revisar y de colocar un par de puntos, si Jade no me iba a odiar por darle ese golpe a su auto, lo hará cuando vea lo que cause a su ceja izquierda. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué tuve que mover la palanca del freno? ¿Por qué me metí al carro de Jade en primer lugar? ¡Santo Cielo voy a morir!

La mamá West se ofreció a llevarme al colegio, aunque ella insistió en que debería descansar pero debía darle una explicación a Jade, debo darle una explicación a Jade y debo prepararme mentalmente para lo que se viene.

Me despido de la mamá West y camino hasta el interior del edificio. El sol me molesta, tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza pero estoy segura que aún estoy bajo los efectos de la anestesia que me aplico el doctor Klein, ¿o cómo era el nombre? No recuerdo, sólo recuerdo que él tenía una gran luz en su frente.

—¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué te paso en la frente Jade? —Miro a Beck, él se acerca a mí, se ve preocupado y ha llamado la atención de Jade, una chica que no conozco y de André, ¡ay no! No quiero morir tan pronto.

Jade me mira con sopresa pero se ve preocupada y como no estarlo, ¡tengo una gasa en mi ceja y se ve morado! Dios, ¡Jade me va a matar!

—¿Qué fue lo que te paso? —pregunta André muy sorprendido, e iba a responder pero Jade me tomó de la mano y me jaló lejos sin darme la oportunidad de explicar que fue lo que paso.

Entramos al cuarto del conserje, sin decir nada, Jade comienza a revisar cada parte de su rostro y se detiene en la ceja perforada, no en la ceja donde tengo la herida y eso me está preocupando, ¡no puedo ni verla a los ojos!

—¿Qué paso? —pregunta y me obliga a mirarla.

Trago saliva al darme cuenta de la mirada seria que tiene, su expresión seria, ¡ya morí aquí!

—Accidentalmente y sin querer tu auto pues sufrió un accidente pequeño, casi no se nota, es un raspon, creo. —Los ojos de Jade se abren cuando mencionó lo del accidente y sí, ya me hago a la idea de mi muerte—. Y pues me golpee contra el parabrisas y tuve un pequeño corte, tampoco se nota.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclama Jade y yo cierro mis ojos esperando cualquier comentario negativo.

—Lo siento Jade, yo no quería, la verdad pero se movió y luego sólo sentí el golpe y... No me mates por favor. —Alzó los brazos frente a mí como manera de protegerme de lo que sea que Jade me vaya a hacer y cierro mis ojos esperando lo peor.

Pasan los segundos y no siento nada, ¿mi muerte fue muy rápida que no sentí nada? Abro uno de mis ojos, veo el rostro tranquilo de Jade o el mío, ella sólo me mira, sólo tiene sus ojos fijos en mí, no hay nada en su mirada que me indique peligro mucho menos en su expresión, ¿ella no me escucho? ¿Estará procesando la información?

—¿Pero tú estás bien? —Termino de abrir mis ojos, bajo los brazos y puedo asegurar que ella no me quiere matar.

—¿Tú no me quieres matar? —le pregunto con cuidado y entre cerrando los ojos.

Ella suelta una risita y después me da un abrazo que me tomó por completa sorpresa, Jade no abraza por voluntad propia pero, ¿qué es normal en esta especie de relación? Respondo a su abrazo, mi ropa tiene la fragancia de Jade y no sé cómo es que ella logró obtener su perfume. Ella no se ha presentando en la mansión como Tori, ni nada.

El abrazo se acaba pero la tranquilidad y conformidad no se va, no sé cuanto tiempo dure esto pero me gusta estar así sin tener que estar discutiendo todo el tiempo por cosas que...

—Vega, estás en mi cuerpo, no quiero dañar mi cuerpo —comenta Jade con una sonrisa de medio lado. Abro mi boca por la sorpresa y ella sólo se ríe, yo pensé que era porque se preocupaba por mí—. Vega, no te quiero matar, ¿estás bien? ¿Fue grave? ¿Tienes autorización de estar aquí?

Sonrío y agacho mi mirada, me gusta saber que ella se preocupa por mí, realmente me gusta.

—Jade West se preocupa por alguien más —bromeó con ella ganado un golpe en mi hombro—. Estoy bien, sólo con un poco de dolor de cabeza y sí, sí tengo autorización.

—Bueno, vamos.

Le sonrío y tomo su mano, aunque ella me mire un poco extraño no retira su mano ni hace nada para alejarse. Quiero estar bien con Jade, no quiero volver a discutir con ella, quiero poder tener una relación sin tener que pelearnos a cada maldito segundo.

Y debo aprender a no dejar que mis celos me dominen, fui mala con la chica de la cafetería, lo sé y lo admito. No puedo cambiar lo que dije pero puedo disculparme y explicarle porque dije todo eso. Aunque quizá piense que estoy loca o que sólo quiero hacerle alguna broma. Tal vez Jade pueda ayudarme y así yo no quede como una tonta loca.


	9. CAPÍTULO OCHO

**JADE**

¿Cuál era la mejor opción para volver a mi cuerpo?

Esa pregunta me sigue desde que hable con Sikowits, quiero mi cuerpo, no soporto estar en el cuerpo de Vega y tener esas malditas citas con el playboy barato. He discutido con la madre de Vega, ella es un dolor de cabeza pero creo que ella ha entendido todo, digo, sus últimas palabras fueron un "quizá tienes razón", creo que se acabaron las citas con ese idiota.

Odio a ese chico, se cree superior a todos pero sobretodo, piensa que por estar en plan "saliendo" puede aprovecharse con Vega o conmigo, como sea; él aprovecha cada acercamiento para tocar de más, odio eso. La última vez que hizo algo parecido, él recibió un golpe en su nariz, no lo volvió a hacer.

Me gustó golpear la cara de ese idiota.

Entonces, después de tanto pensar y analizar llegue a la conclusión de ser "amable" con Vega, no me costaría nada y yo tendría mi cuerpo de regreso y además, estaría cumpliendo parte de lo planeado. Como dicen por ahí, mato dos pájaros de un tiro. Cumplo mi plan y obtengo mi cuerpo. Soy tan inteligente e ingeniosa que Vega ni se dará cuenta de nada. Ella es tan ingenua, debo admitir que me la pensaba varias veces antes de poner en marcha esta parte de mi plan, pero al saber un par de cosas y de saber, por boca de su madre, lo que Vega tenía pensando hacer con playboy barato, mis ganas de hacer sufrir a Vega aumentaron a tal punto de idear el mejor plan para vengarme.

Este plan no puede fallar, Vega ni siquiera lo espera, ella no tiene la menor idea. Ella piensa que todo está bien entre las dos, que las cosas se acomodaron. A Vega le espera una grande.

Voy a disfrutar de ver como ella sufre, ahora la veo sonriendo a mi dirección, le devuelvo el gesto y le guiño un ojo. Vega desvía sus ojos hacia Sikowits y yo aprovecho para cambiar mi semblante. Vas a suplicar Vega.

Desvío mis ojos al sentir unos golpes en mi hombre, Harris, tenía que ser él. ¿Quién más estaría tan interesado en Vega? André siempre ha estado para Vega, quizá él pueda ayudarme para cumplir mi otra parte del plan.

—Tori, ¿qué pasa? Tienes una mirada como las que hace Jade —pregunta mirándome con curiosidad, hago mi mayor esfuerzo en no rodar mis ojos pues es algo que Vega no haría, no André sin tener un motivo suficientemente grande para hacerlo. Así que sólo me limito a suspirar y recargar mi cabeza en su hombro, no típico de mí pero ahora soy Vega y actuaré como ella.

—Hablamos después al término de la clase. —Me alejo un poco y le sonrío, sólo una pequeña sonrisa para qué él deje de insistir por este momento.

Él afirma después de dar un leve apretón a mi mano. Quería alejar mi mano pero hubiera sido raro que Vega hiciera eso. Sólo deje de mirarlo y le preste atención a Sikowits, quien hablaba sobre algún proyecto final. Estamos a tres meses de graduarnos y Sikowits está planeando, junto con los demás profesores en hacer un proyecto general.

Aplicar en este proyecto todo lo que hemos aprendido y ahora, Sikowits será el encargado de hacer los equipos. Sólo espero que no me toque con Vega o esto será más complicado de lo que se ve.

—Bien —habla Sikowits dejando su coco sobre la mesa que tiene como escritorio pero que nunca usa mas que para dejar papeles y más papeles—. Voy a nombrar a cuatro personas y pasarán al frente.

Ruedo mis ojos y otro se medio quejan porque una vez que Sikowits hace eso, no hay vuelta atrás con los compañeros que te han tocado. Yo fui una de las que se quejó.

—Daniel, Jade, Sandy y Beck, pasen. —Miro como Vega duda en levantarse pero aun así lo hace, está nerviosa y no sé que rayos planee Sikowits—. Ustedes serán los líderes de su grupo, cada uno tiene fortalezas y cada uno se desenvuelve mejor en algún aspecto o quizá en varios. Por lo tanto, tendrán que guiar a sus compañeros en el trabajo.

Bien, me tocó ser la líder, pero con Vega en mi cuerpo no podré hacer mucho y espero que ella no arruine las cosas.

—Tengo una caja con papelitos, en esos papelitos escribí una serie de números —explica Sikowits después de tomar su caja vieja, es la misma caja que utilizó cuando Vega y yo actuamos en su obra—. Para los que están sentados, debajo de su silla están los mismo números.

Por inercia miro hacia abajo y resoplo, esto no me está gustando. Esa caja tiene algo en mi contra y siempre me pone con Vega. Es como si Sikowits lo hiciera a propósito, como si esa casa estuviera embrujada o hechizada, algo que no creía pero con esto del cambio de cuerpo ya no sé ni que creer.

—Tomen su papel. —Levanto mis ojos y veo como Beck se adelanta a tomar el papel, seguido de Sandy dejando a Vega al final. Desde aquí no puedo ver que número le ha tocado a Vega. Llevo mi mano hacia abajo y tomo el papel que estaba pegado.

El número cuatro, me tocó el número cuatro y sólo tengo que esperar para saber quien será mi guía en este proyecto.

—Soy el tres —comento Beck mostrando su papel, Cat sonrío y saltó mientras repetía una y otra vez que su número era el tres. Linda y Tom fueron los elegidos para estar con Beck.

—Yo soy el uno. —Fue el turno de Sandy, Robbie está con ella y también Carl y Luke.

—Cuatro. —Ruedo mis ojos y hago bolita el maldito papel, ¡ven! ?Siempre con Vega! Y también André está con nosotras y un tarado de lentes, Ben.

—El resto está conmigo —comento Daniel para después celebrar con su amigo Frank, al menos ellos están juntos.

—El miércoles se reunirán en la caja negra para que conozcan a su profesor asignado y el tema que se les dará para que realicen su proyecto —comenta Sikowits—. Este proyecto valdrá el 80% de su calificación final.

Me sorprendo al escuchar cuanto valdrá el proyecto. Sikowits nos mira a todos esperando alguna reacción de nuestra parte pero nada sucede, creo que todos están tratando de procesar la información que se nos ha dado.

—Bien, podrán consultar con algún profesor las dudas que tengan. Ahora, ya pueden salir. —Recojo mis cosas y espero a que André, Vega y Ben salgan para ir tras ellos.

Este trabajo es importante y no quiero que ninguno lo arruine. Ni siquiera Vega.

 **TORI**

Estoy nerviosa. Debo actuar como la líder del grupo que me tocó o que le tocó a Jade, ¿por qué tuvo que pasar esto? Ahora anhelo más mi cuerpo, sé qué podría guiar a mi equipo a un buen resultado, si estuviera en mi cuerpo.

Miro a Sikowits, él sonríe y luego bebe de su coco. Él es nuestro profesor asignado, él se encargará de revisar nuestros avances, de resolver nuestras dudas y de darnos el mejor tema para el proyecto.

Por una parte estoy agradecida que haya sido él quien nos ayude, aunque no lo digo, es mi profesor favorito. A pesar de su aspecto de vagabundo y su manía loca por los cocos, es un excelente profesor y he aprendido mucho con él. Mi fuerte no es la actuación, no lo voy a negar, pero con sus métodos, sus enseñanzas, he logrado ser mejor que cuando inicie.

—Pueden ir con su equipo y profesor para hablar de los temas a elegir —nos informa Helen para después salir de la caja negra.

Suspiro y tomo mis cosas, Sikowits me espera y los salimos rumbo al café asfalto, ahí me estarían esperando para darles todos los detalles.

—¿Ya encontraron la manera de solucionar sus cosas, Toro? —Me detengo frunciendo mi ceño por la pregunta de Sikowits—. Oh, ya sé del cambio.

¿Por qué sonríe? ¿Por qué se ve divertido? ¿Por qué no se ve sorprendido o asustado? ¿Por qué no me mira como si yo estuviera loca? Cualquiera reaccionaría así, pero él no, ¿acaso él ya lo sabía desde el primer cambio?

—Pedí un deseo y se cumplió —explica y continúa caminando, ¿qué? ¿Qué clase de deseo pidió? ¿Acaso él...? Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Eso es posible? Yo he pedido deseos y hasta la fecha no veo mi Ferrari aparcado afuera de mi casa, entonces, ¿cómo un deseo que pidió Sikowits se cumplió? ¿Y cuándo pidió el deseo él? ¿La primera vez del cambio fue por ese deseo?

Hago un pequeño berrinche al no saber nada de las preguntas que se han cruzado por mi cabeza, ¡Sikowits no debió darme esa inflamación! Un momento, ¿Jade sabrá de esto? Y si lo sabe, ¿sabrá como volver a nuestros cuerpos? Ella debe saber algo, la vi hablando con Sikowits y ellos se callaron cuando entramos. Debo preguntarle a Jade, exigir que me dé una respuesta, suponiendo que la sepa.

—¿Te vas a quedar como boba ahí o vendrás con nosotros?

Sacudo mi cabeza y parpadeo un par de veces, Jade me mira con una sonrisa llena de burla, característico en ella, y con sus brazos cruzados. Este día ella lleva una blusa azul eléctrico, jeans negros ajustados, muy ajustados a mi parecer, resalta mis curvas y mi trasero, y unas botas. Jade sabe elegir atuendos que no sean ñoños, según ella.

—Ya que estás aquí, voy a delegar mi liderazgo a ti, ¿puedo? —pregunto acercándome a ella y tomando su brazo ignorando su expresión y sus quejidos, siempre se queja pero no hace nada por alejarse, la tengo dominada.

—No puedes, te voy a ayudar pero tú seguirás siendo la líder —me responde con su típico mal humor—. En tu casa vamos a organizar lo que nos tocaría hacer a cada quien y establecer un tiempo.

Alzo una ceja y suspiro, ¡por eso quería que ella fuera quien nos guiará! Ella sabe dar órdenes y hacer que se cumplan, Jade nació para ser un líder y por algo la eligió Sikowits, sólo que yo estoy en su cuerpo.

 **xxx**

—Bien, pero tú te vienes conmigo a casa. —Finalizo sin darle tiempo a responder ya que llegamos con los chicos.

Sonrío de medio lado al ver como Jade gruñe por lo bajo y hace un pequeño berrinche. Se sigue viendo hermosa.

—Bien, ¿para qué me necesitas? —pregunta Jade una vez que entramos a su habitación.

La mamá West salió a hacer unas compras y papá West no ha regresado de su viaje de negocios que realizó a Nueva York, debo admitir que la relación padre e hija mejoro un poco después de haber tenido una cena importante para papá West. Espero que Jade no se enoje cuando ella este en su cuerpo y note la actitud de su padre.

Menos fría. Menos sería. Menos espeluznante. Menos aterradora.

—Ah, sólo quería pasar tiempo contigo y saber si tienes idea del deseo que pidió Sikowits. —Su ceño se frunce y afirma a mi cuestionamiento. No hace falta decir nada, Jade sólo se cruza de brazos y toma asiento en la cama—. ¿Tienes idea de como solucionar esto?

Ella me mira por unos segundos, es tan difícil leerla cuando me mira de esa manera. Me analiza, me recorre con la mirada de arriba abajo, no puedo saber que es lo que ella está pensando o lo que está sintiendo en estos momentos porque sólo me puedo concentrar en la intensa mirada que tiene.

—No —responde desviando sus ojos de mí. Ella se deja caer en su cama y yo suspiro porque no hay algo que nos indique como solucionar esto—. Tenemos mucho tiempo de sobra, ¿qué hacemos?

Suspiro subiendo a la cama y acostándome a su lado. Jade me mira y sonrío un poco, no es una sonrisa como las que suele darme pero no le doy mucha importancia y sólo me acerco más a ella para dejar mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Me gusta estar así, sentir que estamos bien, que nada ha cambiado entre nosotras.

Siento la caricia de Jade sobre mi brazo descubierto. Con ese pequeño roce todo en mi reacciona, aún sigue teniendo ese efecto en mí. Con su otra mano, ella acaricia mi mejilla, no creo que termines haciendo el amor porque sería muy raro, sería raro verme en esas condiciones.

Suelto un suspiro al sentir como sus caricias se adentraron por mi blusa. Extrañaba su toque, ¿o el cuerpo de Jade extrañaba mi toque? No lo sé pero me hace sentir bien, y deseosa de más. Paso saliva con algo de dificultad cuando una se sus manos rozo el contorno del sostén, ¡oh dios! Siento algo crecer en mi vientre que termina en mi zona sur.

—¡Oh! —exclamo por la sorpresa y la excitación al sentir la mano o mi mano dentro del jean.

—¿Te asusté? —pregunta con burla, nunca para de burlarse pero es algo que me enamoro de ella.

—Me sorpre... ¡Jade! —Ella se ríe y yo me ahogo con la saliva, su mano no sólo se adentro, sino que también comenzó a tocar y yo estoy perdiendo la poca cordura que me queda—. ¿No es...? ¿Tu mamá...? ¡Oh!

—¿Sí? Dime o me detengo. —Su voz cargada de sensualidad fácil haría que yo hiciera todo lo que me pida. Trago saliva porque no quiero que pare, ¿o si quiero?

Me aferro a la sábana al sentir como ella aumento la velocidad con la que me está tocando. ¡Rayos! Hace calor, mucho calor y estoy sudando, y Jade no suda pero esto amerita sudar.

—Dime, Tori. —Muerdo mis labios para evitar gemir en voz alta.

—Jade, yo... No pares. —Creo que a ella le gusta que yo suplique pues ahora siento como introdujo dos dedos y me areancó un grito de sorpresa y placer, ¡me va a volver loca!

—¿Quieres lento o rápido? —Hago un esfuerzo sobre humano para procesar su pregunta y poder darle una respuesta. Su mano está quieta y no se mueve—. Vamos Tori, dime.

¿Por qué tiene que hablar en susurros y jodidamente lento? Hace que todo en mi interior dé un vuelco al escuchar esa voz cargada de lujuria y deseo.

—Y-Yo no... ¡No! —grito al sentir como ella intenta sacar sus dedos, llevo una mano y sostengo la suya. Sus ojos me dan a entender que está disfrutando de esa maldita tortura—. ¿R-Rápido?

Jade sonríe y baja sus labios hasta el cuello expuesto. Trago con fuerza y liberó su mano al tiempo en que siento que ella comienza a moverla. Me está torturando, está jugando y yo estoy muriendo en este maldito juego de placer, deseo y lujuria.

Su mano se mueve muy lento, demasiado lento a mi parecer, intento aumentar la velocidad por mi cuenta pero ella me lo impide colocando una mano en la cadera. No me deja mover y cuando protesto, ella vuelve a detener su movimiento.

—¡Jade! —No voy a negar que me enoja que haga esto, ella no puede hacer esto conmigo. No me gusta su tortura.

—No, si te mueves sin que yo lo diga, dejamos esto, ¿entendido? —Su mirada conecto con la mía y sólo podía ver deseo, ganas de esto, creo que le excita tener el control y dar órdenes.

—S-Sí. —Bien, ¿por qué demonios acepté? Ah ya sé, ¡porque la maldita me prendió y quiero tener mi orgasmo!

—Bien, empecemos de nuevo. —No me dio tiempo de rodar los ojos cuando Jade llevo mi boca hasta su lóbulo de la oreja, ¡y por Dios santo que Jade tiene mucha sensibilidad ahí! Gemí al sentir como ella mordida un poco y después bajaba hasta el cuello dejando besos húmedos.

¡Oh mi Dios! Esta tortura me va a matar de placer.

 **Y lo siento por haber tardado en actualizar, lo sé, estuvo mal. Pero espero les haya gustado y ya no dejaré pasar tanto tiempo.**


	10. CAPÍTULO NUEVE

**TORI**

¡Maldita sea Jade!

¡Maldita sea sus ojos!

¡Maldita sea su mirada!

¡Maldita sea mi resistencia cero a ella!

¡Acabo de tener el mejor orgasmo que pude haber tenido!

¡Maldita sea Jade y su manera de tocarme!

Grité, no lo voy a negar, y no sé si alguien escuchó mi grito pero ahora sólo sé que mi cuerpo está débil, necesito tomar un respiro, necesito... ¡No necesito otra ronda de tortura placentera! Pero al parecer a Jade no le importa mucho mi opinión y ahora mismo está metiendo esos malditos dedos en mí y yo ya no sé ni de donde sujetarme. Mis gemidos ya no son pequeños gritos y...

—¡Más! —Si soy sincera, pedir más estaba en las únicas maneras de poder utilizar mi voz y ver esa maldita lujuria en aquellos ojos, aquella sonrisa y claro, sentir como ella me complace.

Me retuerzo, es lo que puedo hacer y sujetar con fuerza la sábana, debo decir que ha sido puro milagro que no se haya ido muy lejos de la cama, con tanto movimiento de mi cuerpo todo ha quedado en el suelo, hasta las almohadas.

¡Dios! Siento que en cualquier momento voy a... Siento la

—¡Oh Dios! —grito al sentir la intromisión de un tercer dedo, ¡oh mierda! Arqueo mi espalda tanto que si estuviera en una situación normal me espantaría por la forma que tomó mi cuerpo, estoy segura que algo tuvo que ceder para que creará un arco así.

—¿Me detengo? —pregunta Jade y deja de mover su mano, ¿¡por qué deja de mover su mano!?

—¡No! —grito moviendo mis caderas intentando sentir ese delicioso placer.

—Pueden llegar los chicos y encontrarnos así —susurra con ese maldito tono de voz sensual, ¿cómo demonios puede pensar que puedo detenerme? ¡Ella primero me excitó y ahora quiere parar! ¡Es una maldita insensible!

—¡Ni se te ocurra detenerte o te corto la maldita mano, Jade! —gruño tomando su cuello y acercando a Jade más a mí, quizá en sus labios pueda callar mis gritos.

Siento a Jade sonreír y no puedo evitar corresponder a su sonrisa pero de inmediato la borro porque la maldita ha metido otro dedo, ¿cuatro? ¡¿Cuatro?! Mi grito se debió escuchar hasta la última casa de la cuadra, ¡mierda!

—¿Me detengo?

Otra vez esa maldita pregunta, ¿por qué tiene que preguntar eso cada que hace algo que me toma por sorpresa? Sólo puedo negar a esa pregunta y aferrarme a la sábana de la cama mientras intento silenciar mis gritos, ¡Dios, si me escucharan sería tan vergonzoso! Pero no voy a negar que esto me gusta, ¡santo cielo!

Suelto un gran grito al llegar al maldito quinto orgasmo del momento. Siento desfallecer, mis energías están sabe dónde pero no están en mí. Siento los pequeños estamos viajar por mi cuerpo, ¡Dios! Estoy muy agotada, tanto que me cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos. Quiero dormir pero no puedo dormir, tengo que hacer el trabajo y yo soy la líder y no puedo...

—¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Te despierto cuando lleguen los chicos.

Afirmo a la lejana y divertida voz de Jade, me acomodo mejor en la cama, me cuesta moverme pero aun así terminó tendida a un lado de Jade, me abrazo a ella y dejo que el sueño se apodere de mí.

 **xxx**

Abro mis ojos con pesadez, ¡Dios! Aún me duele el cuerpo, sigo sintiéndome débil, Jade resultó ser una experta en esto y yo... Yo sólo pude sentir placer, gritar y gemir cada que ella me hacía el amor. Al principio parecía ser un juego, una tortura placentera, donde Jade estaba haciendo que yo pidiera y suplicara por su atención. Cuando llegue al segundo orgasmo del momento, las cosas cambiaron, nuestras ropas sobraron y, debo admitir que al principio me parecía raro pues estaba viendo mi cuerpo y no el de Jade, escuchaba mi voz y no la suya, pero luego de unos minutos, cualquier pensamiento se fundió en mi mente y deje de pensar.

Deje que Jade me hiciera gritar, que me hiciera rogar, deje que ella hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. Sus besos y sus caricias quemaban mi piel, sus besos eran tan calientes que me encendían de una. Con sus manos ella recorrió cada centímetro de piel expuesta, tocó, besó, mordió y chupó cada rincón.

Siento un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal y me obligo a pasar saliva y a dejar de pensar en las manos traviesas de Jade. Sonrío un poco al sentir cierta parte húmeda, no puede ser que... Un momento, me levanto de la cama muy rápido que me provoca un pequeño mareo y que mis piernas tiemblen provocando que caiga sentada en la cama.

Me levanto una vez más pero esta vez lento y tomo el celular y casi suelto el grito al ver la hora que marca el aparato, ¡son las 9.30! ¡El trabajo! ¡Oh Dios santo! No puede ser que haya dormido tanto, eran las tres de la tarde cuando llegamos, ¿¡dormí cinco horas!?

Desvío mis ojos hacia la puerta, Jade o Tori, lo que sea, acaba de entrar y no parece molesta, su sonrisa me indica que está bien, feliz. Ella me mira y su sonrisa se borra pero después pasa esa condenada lengua por sus labios mientras recorre todo... ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¡Estoy desnuda!!

Tomo la sábana y la envuelvo en mi cuerpo ignorando la risa de Jade, ¿por qué rayos se ríen? ¡¿Le parece gracioso verme así?!

—¡Deja de reírte, tonta! —le regaño intentando sonar enojada pero mi sonrisa me delata.

—Es que... Ya te vi desnuda y además es mi cuerpo, ¡sé cómo es! —señala y aunque tenga razón no puede simplemente reírse, es vergonzoso.

Miro al suelo aún con esa pequeña sonrisa que provocó en mí Jade, se siente tan... Creo que después de todo puedo decir que estamos bien, puedo asegurar que puedo tener a Jade de vuelta, sé qué quizá debo esforzarme un poquito más y ya no dejarla ir, pero por ahora, pienso llevar las cosas con calma, digo, lo más en calma que se pueda porque tener cinco orgasmos no es para nada calmado, ¿o sí?

—¡El trabajo! ¿Qué paso con el trabajo? —pregunto de pronto caminado hacia Jade.

—Está bien, nos tocó hacer el libreto y la descripción de los personajes —me responde cerrando la puerta-, tuve una cena con mis padres y fue tan caótico verlos tan alegres y sin que discutan entre sí, y claro, papá me aceptó para que saliera con su hija.

—¿O sea que tú y yo estamos otra vez saliendo? —pregunto entre cerrando los ojos, Jade camino hacia mí, acortando más la distancia entre las dos, siento aliento, ¿vino? ¿Ella tomó?

—Quizá, ¿tú así lo quieres? —pregunta con un susurro, casi arrastrando las palabras, ¿está ebria? ¡Por Dios santo! Jade sonríe un poco mientras pasa un dedo por mis labios—. Quizá podemos continuar con lo de esta tarde, ¿qué dices?

Miro sus labios, como los muerde, como pasa esa lengua por ahí. ¡Mierda! ¿No puede ser que tenga ganas otra vez? Pero Jade es la culpable, su manera de mirar, su... Pero ella está ebria, ¿no sería abuso? Digo, hace cuatro horas aproximadamente estábamos haciendo el amor, no creo que sí lo hacemos una vez más con ella ebria se considere abuso, ¡s ella preguntó!

—Yo digo que... ¡Ay, ¿para qué digo que no si sí quiero?

Jade suelta una ligera risa acercándose a mí pero nuestras frentes chocan y eso me dolió. Jade vuelve a reír, suspiro y la guio a la cama, hoy no haremos nada, ella no puede coordinar sus movimientos, no quiero terminar con algún golpe o qué sé yo. Dejo caer a Jade sobre la cama, veo una linda y pequeña sonrisa; en momentos así es cuando quisiera estar en mi cuerpo.

Suspiro y la dejo dormir, yo puedo tomar una ducha para bajar las ganas que han nacido a raíz del pequeño acercamiento con Jade. Este día ha sido completamente de locos.

Dos semanas han pasado exactamente desde aquella tarde en casa de Jade o mi casa, y en esas dos semanas Jade y yo hemos estado haciéndolo sin pensar en si nos verían. Su casa, mi casa, su auto, oh en su auto fue un poco incómodo pero excitante a la vez. Ahí lo hicimos tres veces. Y el cuarto del conserje también se agrega a nuestros encuentros, una ocasión en los baños y otra en los baños de la cafetería que acostumbra ir Jade.

Creo que hemos tenido suerte al no ser descubiertas por nadie, digo, hay gemidos un poco altos así que o están sordos o nadie se acerca a esos lugares.

No todo el tiempo es sexo debo decir, conversamos sobre nuestras cosas, nos quedamos en silencio a veces o sólo nos abrazamos. Quedamos en estar en una relación y hace dos días, tuvimos una cena en presencia de papá West y mamá West. Fue agradable, reímos a montón y por lo que me dijo Jade, no había tenido una cena así.

Me agradeció de la mejor manera: un gran y fuerte abrazo.

Nuestra relación mejoro, ella sigue siendo Jade pero atenta y cariñosa a su manera. Me gusta como es, me gusta que sea así y me gusta la gran sonrisa. Aunque me aterra un poco cenar con mis padres, digo, ellos prácticamente me habían lanzado a manos de Jimmy Smith, ¿y ahora quieren cenar con Jade la posible novia de su hija?

Jade me dijo que ellos habían cambiado, que, aunque me parece sorprendente, ella logró hacerles entender y Jimmy ayudo un poco, no tengo idea de cómo ayudó pero sirvió. Y la cena está programada para el viernes, este viernes y yo no sé si sentirme nerviosa, aterrada, asustada... ¿Me siento asustada por cenar con mis padres? Bueno, si tomamos en consideración que yo, su hija, su bebé, su adoración, ¿he sonado como Trina?, en fin, yo estoy en el cuerpo de Jade, ¡eso es para temer!

Aunque le he tomado el gusto a ser Jade, ella es tan imponente con su presencia, tan malditamente intimidante y todos huyen cuando Jade les da una mirada de muerte. No tiene que hacer mucho para que todos teman. Siendo Tori yo no podría hacer eso, aunque ya tengo una pequeña reputación de chica mala al salir con Jade; todos se quedan sorprendidos cuando calmó al demonio, en este caso, cuando Jade me calma a mí.

Se siente bien.

Los chicos se sorprendieron un poco cuando les contamos, más que nada porque pensaban que no íbamos a volver, pero después de que nos vieron basándonos el martes pasado, ellos realmente se alegraron. Cat saltó con Jade y me dio un gran abrazo, bueno, me dio un gran abrazo mientras gritaba "yey", ellos se veían cómodos con la situación.

Suspiro, creo que es la quita vez que lo hago y la sexta que cambio de atuendo. No sé qué usar para la cena con los señores Vega y si no me equivoco, falta una hora para que yo esté en casa tocando la puerta para ser recibida por Tori Vega, ¡Dios! ¡Esto me frustra!

—Adelante. —Lanzo la blusa a la cama y me quedo en sostén, ¿qué puedo ponerme?

—Hija, sé que eres muy hermosa aunque no lleves ropa pero estoy segura que David y Holly desearan ver a la novia de su hija con ropa, ¿no crees, cariño?

—¡Agh! ¡No sé qué ponerme! —lloriqueo haciendo un puchero.

La mamá West se ríe un poco mientras entra por completo a la habitación; se ve elegante con esa falda en tubo en un color gris oscuro y una blusa salmón, creo que ella irá a una cena de negocios con papá West. Siempre he pensado que mamá West se ve elegante con todo lo que ella use. Y ahora no me ha fallado. Me gusta como luce su cabello, sus risos caen en cascada sobre sus hombros.

—¿Por qué no escoges un pantalón de vestir ajustado, una blusa también ajustada y una chaqueta de cuero? —sugiere levantando ambas cejas y sonriendo—. O puedes llevar un vestido negro, ese que te compré.

No sé qué vestido me compró pero creo que mi elección será por pantalones cómodos, no creo que sea tan necesario llevar un vestido, además, si necesito huir, no podré hacerlo con tacones.

—La primera opción será, mamá —le digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien, te espero para llevarte, cariño. —Afirmo dando un salto de la cama, si me apresuro logro llegar a tiempo a casa de los Vega... Es raro referirme a mis padres como señores Vega.

En fin, busco de nuevo en el armario y saco todo lo que voy a usar esta noche. No sé porque quiero dar una buena impresión, soy Jade, Jade da buenas impresiones con sólo estar de pie en algún lugar, y no estoy diciendo que sea bueno o malo como lo hace, sólo sé que ella deja huella.

 **JADE**

Estoy nerviosa.

Creo que eso de estar nerviosa se está haciendo costumbre. Primero en la cena con mis padres pero en el cuerpo de Vega, me sentí realmente bien viendo a mis padres convivir sin tener que discutir, ellos se veían felices, contentos, Vega ha hecho un gran cambio en mi familia y no me quejo, no lo hago. Le agradezco en realidad, gracias a ella la relación con mis padres mejoró, incluso con mi padre, ella ha hecho mucho por mí sin que yo se lo pidiera. En fin, ese día estuve nerviosa, luego la otra cena que tuve con mis padres y ahora esta otra cena.

He visto que los padres de Vega han cambiado, el tarado del playboy barato me ayudó, al final de cuentas él también resultó ser una víctima pero luego de una extensa platica, acordamos en ayudarnos. Ahora, señor y señora Vega quieren conocer bien a Jade, la novia de su pequeña hija.

De esta cena depende que yo tenga permiso indefinido para salir con Vega y tener cuanto sexo quiera. Sigue siendo raro pero eso no le quita lo placentero.

Me doy una rápida revisada en el espejo, compruebo que todo este bien con mi atuendo y salgo de la habitación. Elegí un vestido negro un poco arriba de las rodillas, provocativo y a la vez elegante. Llego a la sala, los padres de Vega están en la cocina, quizás están conversando o no lo sé. Miro el reloj que cuelga de la pared, faltan veinte minutos para la hora acordada y Vega no llega. ¿Se habrá arrepentido? No, ella no es de arrepentirse en los últimos momentos, ¡me hubiera avisado! Ella... ¿Y si surgió un problema con mis padres? ¿Si ellos tuvieron que viajar y...? En todo caso, ella me lo diría para que yo...

—Cariño. —Me giro hacia la señora Vega, ella tiene una sonrisa tierna, al igual que el señor Vega—. ¿Por qué no abres la puerta?

Miro la puerta y sí, efectivamente, alguien está llamando a la puerta. Sacudo un poco mi cabeza y me encaminó a abrir la puerta. Ahí frente a mis ojos estoy yo, pero sé qué Tori está ahí, con esa sonrisa y esa mirada llena de amor que sólo a mí me tiene.

Espero tener mi cuerpo pronto.

—¿Llegue muy temprano? —pregunta dando un paso hacia mí, me gusta el perfume que usa, me gusta lo que ella está usando.

—No, ya te extrañaba. —Eso no lo hubiera dicho Jade, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando y puede que sea bien ser así con Tori—. Bésame.

Era todo lo que quería hacer desde que llegue a casa. Besar los labios de la chica que me tiene tan mal. Era todo lo que quiera hacer.


	11. CAPÍTULO DIEZ

**JADE**

Suspiro y cierro mis ojos.

¿Qué es lo que haré? No quiero lastimarla, no quiero herirla, ya no quiero seguir en este círculo donde sólo busco hacerle daño a Tori, ella no lo merece, yo no tengo el derecho de hacerlo. Ella me ha demostrado una y otra vez que está conmigo y con nadie más, que yo soy su prioridad, que yo... ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de lado mi maldito orgullo y ser de una vez feliz con ella? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que viajar al pasado y traer todo de vuelta con discusiones, peleas, conflictos? ¿Por qué?

No puedo seguir así y no puedo estar lastimando a Tori con mentiras.

Abro mis ojos y recargo mi cabeza volviendo a suspirar, ¿por qué no aceptó que yo me equivoque? ¿Qué hice mal las cosas? Muerdo mi labio inferior y decido bajar del auto, no es mi momento favorito del día para conducir pero después de la pequeña discusión que tuve con mi madre esta mañana lo menos que quise fue pedirle que me trajera, además, el conducir me sirvió para despejar mi mente o eso creía hasta que llegue a Hollywood Arts y miré a lo lejos a Tori bajar del auto de Trina.

Tan sólo la vi por unos segundos y movió todo mi mundo.

¿Qué es lo que haré, Vega?

¿Opto por la mentira y dejar todo en el pasado para seguir mi presente contigo o te soy sincera sobre mis planes de venganza? Debí dejar este maldito juego de la venganza, debí... Sea lo que sea, bajo del auto y cierro con fuerza a la puerta y camino a largas zancadas hasta llegar a mi casillero. Sé qué quería regresar a mi cuerpo, anhelaba tanto estar de regreso pero... La noche que pase con Tori fue linda y mágica, no sólo por el hecho del cambio de nuestros cuerpos, sino por el hecho de estar junto a ella.

Eso fue lindo y es algo que no quiero olvidar pero no sé qué es lo que deba hacer.

Suspiro entrando al edificio, me da igual quien esté aquí y sólo camino hasta mi casillero... ¿lleno de corazones? ¿Quién fue el idiota que arruino mi casillero y lo lleno con cosas detestables?

—¡Buenos días, Jade!

Arqueo mi entrecejo y suelto un gruñido, ¿por qué están tan alegres un lunes por la mañana? Debería de ser delito estar así, en serio, no hay motivo, nadie murió, no hay estreno de alguna película atemorizante y definitivamente nadie se cayó de las escaleras.

Me giro un gruño en forma de respuesta, ¿por qué Tori tiene una brillante sonrisa? ¿Por qué ella está tan alegre? Ella ignora mi gruñido y posible molestia, y sólo me abraza, oh esto mejora un poco la situación pero de igual manera sigue siendo un delito estar tan feliz.

—¿A qué se debe el abrazo? —pregunto en voz baja como temiendo a ser escuchada por alguien más, Tori no responde y sólo aplica más fuerza al abrazo—. Me gustan tus abrazos pero, ¿al menos puedo respirar, Vega?

Sonrío un poco a la vez que Tori se aleja con su rostro todo sonrojado, ¿cómo es que tenía pensado hacerle daño? ¿Cómo podría hacerle daño a ella? A la chica que me quiere tal como soy, a la chica que no se rinde, la que siempre está conmigo, estaba siendo una loca al pensar que dañando a Tori yo estaría bien.

Levanto mi mano y acaricio la mejilla de Tori, no quiero hacerle daño y no lo haré. No a ella, ella es tan buena, tan linda. No quiero apagar su sonrisa, ni su alegría. Odio verla llorar, en verdad lo odio, podría quedarme sin café o despertar temprano un fin de semana, incluso ver una estúpida película cursi, pero ver llorar a Tori, eso jamás. Mataría a quien sea que la haga llorar.

Ella es un sol, es mi sol.

—¿Por qué tu felicidad, Vega? —pregunto dando un paso más cerca de ella, me da igual si nos ven o si nos descubren besándonos, no me importa en realidad.

—Tú.

Y con esa respuesta sonrío y capturo sus labios en un suave y tierno beso, me he dado cuenta que nuestra relación avanzó muy rápido, esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien, no quiero herir a Tori y terminar como dos extraños, o como dos enemigos queriendo hacernos daño tan sólo para lograr complacer nuestro instinto.

No lo quiero, en cambio, quiero a Tori y pretendo hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerla feliz. Y comenzaré con decirle la verdad de todo. Me alejo de ella, su sonrisa es hermosa, sigo pensando en que estaba mal por querer hacerle daño a ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta ella pasando sus manos por mi rostro, la miro y estoy tentada a no decirle nada y seguir con este momento perfecto, de sólo estar con ella y olvidar todo lo demás pero sé que no puedo, sé qué debo decirle toda la verdad y comenzar de cero.

—Necesito café —miento y sonrío un poco, Tori me deja un beso en la mejilla y después me abraza, no quiero perderla.

—Vamos.

 **TORI**

Miro a Jade, ella ha estado callada toda la mañana, la he notado muy pensativa, ni siquiera responde a los comentarios sarcásticos y sucios de Rex o a las provocaciones de Beck, nada, y yo me acerque a ella para robarle un beso en pleno café asfalto y ella no dijo nada, sólo me miró y sonrió levemente para después regresar a su comida para sólo jugar con ella, quise hacerle platica pero sus respuestas eran cortas y sin sentido.

Durante la clase de Sikowits, ella no respondió con su típico mal humor a los comentarios raros de él, no sé qué es lo que le pase, tampoco quiero ir y preguntarle abiertamente sobre eso y arruinar las cosas. Sé qué nos debemos una conversación que no se dio ayer por la noche. Estoy de nuevo en mi cuerpo y sólo quiero poder estar completamente bien con Jade pero no sé cómo acercarme a ella.

¿Y si ella quiere terminar conmigo? ¿Y si ella ya no siente nada por mí? No, no creo que sea eso, en la mañana me besó y no quito los adornos que puse en su casillero, bueno, tal vez los ocultó de la vista de los demás pero yo vi su sonrisa y su felicidad en sus ojos, ella no pudo simplemente fingir eso, ¿o sí? Ella es una excelente actriz por lo tanto puede... No, no pensaré en eso, si algo malo pasara Jade ya me hubiera dicho, digo, hemos pasado por mucho como para que ella sólo decida fingir que me quiere, ella no sería capaz de hacer eso, la creo capaz de tejer una venganza por lo que le hice pero que finja que me quiere, eso no.

Sacudo mi cabeza un poco y decido prestar total atención a la clase de artes escénicas, estamos a casi nada de graduarnos y todos han hablado sobre el baile que organizará la escuela, creo que el baile que organice en el pasado fue la base para este nuevo baile pero en esta ocasión lo organizará la escuela y no yo, me gustó organizar el baile pero es mucho trabajo y yo debo concentrarme en pasar los exámenes.

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos. —Sonrío girándome para mirar a André, me encuentro con su característica sonrisa—. ¿Pensando en los exámenes finales?

Alzo mi ceja y finjo pensar en la respuesta para después sonreír y dar una leve afirmación. Suelto un suspiro y me recargo en mi casillero.

—¿Por qué tenía que haber exámenes en Hollywood Arts? —cuestiono soltando otro suspiro mirando de reojo a André quien también sonríe y se encoje de hombros.

—¿Jade y tú irán al baile juntas? —Él alza sus cejas repetidamente provocando un sonrojo en mí y una pequeña sonrisa—. Eso es un sí de tu parte, morenaza.

Suspiro desviando mis ojos hasta el casillero de Jade, ni siquiera le he preguntado o ella ha insinuado algo, sólo han sido pequeñas conversaciones triviales y nada del baile. Y con lo que pasa ahora, dudo mucho que ella quiera ir, digo, quizás ella está así por el baile. El último baile que se organizó le pareció una tontería. Creo que no le gustan los bailes o no lo sé.

—¿Siguen teniendo problemas? —cuestiona André abrazándome y yo vuelvo a suspirar.

—No, estamos bien —respondo con una pequeña sonrisa que él no ve pero Jade sí, ella mantiene sus ojos en mí pero segundos después, desvía sus ojos, sé qué algo le pasa pero no puedo averiguar el qué—. Iré a hablar con ella, ¿te veo luego?

André afirma y me empuja levemente mientras una risa lo acompaña. Ajusto mi bolso a mi hombro, llego con Jade, ella saca algunas cosas de su casillero y yo me siento nerviosa, hemos tenido tantas caídas que tener una conversación seria entre las dos es cosa para pensar, en el pasado no terminamos bien y no quiero otra ruptura, quiero estar bien.

—Deja de morder tu labio. —Levanto mis ojos y libero mi labio inferior de mis dientes, no sabía que estaba mordiendo mi labio.

Jade sonríe cerrando su casillero, eso no puede ser fingido, tampoco puede fingir su felicidad impregnada en esa mirada, ni sus caricias. No, ella no está fingiendo y yo sólo estoy sobre analizando las cosas.

—¿Iremos al baile? —pregunto de golpe, tanto así que Jade arqueó su entrecejo y soltó una ligera risa para después abrazarme.

—Tenía pensado pedirte que fueras mi pareja de una manera más acorde a ti pero me has ganado, creo. —Jade me atrae a su cuerpo y me da un corto abrazo más un beso en mi mejilla—. Claro que iremos, Vega, ahora vamos a mi casa, tengo algo que decirte.

Ella pasa su mano por mi hombro y caminamos juntas hasta su auto, la última vez que estuve en su casa hicimos de todo menos hablar, y yo quería hablar pero termine haciendo otras cosas con Jade, con mi cuerpo, eso del cambio es un total misterio y algo que aún no le doy una explicación razonable pero mientras ya no suceda, estoy bien, estamos bien. Realmente quiero creer que estamos bien, que esta conversación no será el fin de nuestra relación extraña o que el próximo baile será nuestro último momento juntas.

Me acerco más al cuerpo de Jade, pensé que ella iba a protestar pero no lo hizo, ella me abrazó más y dejó un beso sobre mi cabeza, me gusta mucho cuando ella es amorosa, la quiero como ella es, pero me siento especial y condenadamente feliz cada que ella tiene un lindo gesto, me hace olvidar todos nuestros malos ratos.

—Te quiero —susurro sin dejar de caminar y sin esperar respuesta de Jade, sé qué no dirá nada, que ella es más de demostrar y no de decir.

Antes de llegar a su auto nos detenemos, estamos lo bastante alejadas de la entrada del edificio, Jade me mira con esa misma intensidad con la que mira sus programas favoritos o cuando se concentra en escribir un guion.

—También te quiero, Vega. —Deja un beso en mi frente y continua su marcha hasta su auto, y sin que ella me vea, doy un pequeño salto mientras me siento llena de felicidad, tal vez no sea nuestro final y al fin podamos estar bien.

 **¡Y al fin actualizo aquí! Espero les haya gustado, lo prometido es deuda. ¡Qué tengan un excelente día!**


End file.
